Human Nature
by Idontwanttogo
Summary: Une version très différente de Human Nature avec Rose à la place de Martha dans lequel le danger ne provient pas réellement de la Famille du Sang. À part un début semblable, tout est différent
1. Cache-cache

**Résumé** : je sais que la réécriture des épisodes a été faite des dizaines de fois, mais j'avais envie de faire cette version. La raison pour laquelle le Docteur devient humain est sensiblement la même que dans l'épisode, mais l'histoire prend une tangente TRÈS différente.

**Public** : 13 ans et + (quelques allusions, mais c'est très indirect)

_**Disclaimer**_: Doctor Who et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et je ne fais ceci que dans un but purement ludique.

En espérant que vous trouviez autant de plaisir à lire cette histoire que j'en ai eu à l'écrire...

**- Cache-cache -**

Rose n'arrivait pas à prononcer le nom de leur face sans attraper un torticolis de la langue et ce n'était pas son problème le plus immédiat. Le Docteur et elle se précipitèrent dans le Tardis et évitèrent de peu les tirs de lasers qui déchirèrent un des panneaux muraux. Le Docteur fit se rabattre les portes dans un claquement et il activa les moteurs d'un geste sec, avant de se retourner brusquement vers Rose : « Il faut fuir. »

« Fuir? Ce n'est pas ton genre. »

« Pas le choix, cette fois. Il faut se cacher. »

Rose hocha la tête : « D'accord, se cacher. Où? Et quand? »

« Un endroit connu, discret, loin de toute technologie… et avec un déguisement… »

« Tu vas te déguiser? »

« Pas le choix. Pas cette fois. »

Il avait l'air mortellement sérieux et il essayait tant bien que mal de dissimuler son inquiétude croissante.

« Dis-moi tout. » demanda-t-elle gravement.

Il délaissa les commandes le temps de pincer les lèvres et fit descendre du plafond un appareil rappelant un peu un casque d'écouteurs.

« Je suis le dernier Seigneur du temps, ils pourraient me retrouver n'importe où. Je dois donc faire disparaître le dernier Seigneur du temps. Si j'avais su qu'ils étaient impliqués dans cette histoire, j'aurais évité cette planète. Je ne les aime pas beaucoup, ceux-là, et eux… m'aiment un peu trop. »

Le sang de Rose se figea et son cœur rata un battement. Le Docteur aurait pu dire pareille chose n'importe quand, mais son ton était inhabituel et c'est ce qui lui fit comprendre le sérieux de l'affaire.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire? » fit-elle d'une petite voix.

« Devenir humain. Avec les milliards d'humains dans l'univers, aucune chance qu'on puisse me retrouver. Ceci fera disparaître de mes gênes tout ce qui provient de Gallifrey. Plus de Docteur. »

« Tu pourras redevenir le Docteur? »

« C'est ce qui t'inquiète? Oui. Cette transformation est temporaire. Ce sera à toi de décider quand je devrai revenir. »

« Moi? Qu'est-ce que je devrai faire? »

« Tout ce qui est moi sera contenu dans un objet et ce sera toi qui en seras la gardienne. Toi seule. Je ne me souviendrai de rien. »

« Plus de mémoire? »

« S'il y a le moindre indice indiquant que je ne suis pas entièrement humain… ils nous retrouveront. Tu as deviné ce qu'ils veulent, n'est-ce pas? » dit-il nerveusement. « Le dernier Seigneur du temps, une source unique pour leur permettre de vivre presque éternellement. Je ne peux pas permettre ça. Les monstres les plus méchants veulent toujours manger le héros. Et zut… je n'imaginais pas être un héros risquant d'être mangé. Alors, je dois disparaître le temps qu'ils meurent de faim. Ou l'équivalent génétique. Quelques mois, tout au plus. »

Des mois? Rose ravala sa protestation.

« Et nous nous cacherons où? »

« Pas dans le placard de Jackie, si c'est ce à quoi tu songeais. La discrétion est la clé. Évitons Londres et l'époque contemporaine. Depuis quelques temps, j'ai l'impression que j'y passe trop de temps. On se demande pourquoi… » ajouta-t-il avec un sourire en coin. « Disons un petit coin de campagne reculé où rien ne se passe. La campagne anglaise. Tu crois pouvoir jouer les jeunes pupilles anglaises? Et tiens, je connais la date parfaite. Il faudra pouvoir effacer facilement nos traces et j'ai la solution. Tu me fais confiance? »

« Oui. »

Pour toi ajouta-t-elle en pensée.

« On dirait que tu as peur de ce truc transformateur. Est-ce que c'est si douloureux? »

« C'est ce qu'on dit. Je ne l'ai jamais fait. L'arche caméléon n'est pas un recours habituel. »

« Il y a sûrement un autre moyen. »

« Ils sont déjà sur nos traces. Je dois effacer au plus vite la piste. »

« Et s'il y a un problème? »

« Nous allons en Angleterre, un peu après 1900. Vas t'habiller pour cette époque et rassembler ce qu'il faut de bagages pour nous deux. Le Tardis t'aidera à sélectionner le nécessaire. Et quand tu reviendras, je serai ici, dans ce fauteuil. Je donnerai l'impression d'être ivre et un peu perdu. Je veux que tu me conduises hors du Tardis. Je ne dois pas le voir avec mes nouveaux yeux. Je dois ignorer son existence. »

« Et en sortant d'ici? »

« J'aurai une histoire de prête. Il y a sûrement des petits boulots disponibles et j'aurai les qualifications requises. Tu pourras me suivre comme ma pupille… oui, je pense que c'est le plus facile. Le Tardis préparera une histoire générale. Tu devras t'adapter aux détails. »

Il agita une montre de gousset sous son nez : « La clé de mon essence gallifreyenne sera contenue dans cet objet. Ne l'ouvre qu'en cas d'extrême urgence. Ne la perds pas. »

Dès qu'elle s'éclipsa pour fouiller dans le costumier, il programma leur destination de même qu'une base d'histoire personnelle que le Tardis s'empressa d'enrichir avec les données temporelles qu'elle récoltait aussi facilement qu'il respirait. Il hésita, puis créa un nouveau fichier vidéo, un message du Docteur pour la Rose qui le veillerait durant tout ce temps. Tant de choses et de précautions à prendre et si peu de temps pour tout lui dire. Oh, d'accord, elle était intelligente et débrouillarde. Elle avait de la jugeote. Il accrocha la montre au casque et effectua un branchement. Il jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule.

Elle déposa près de la console trois valises et, sur le fauteuil, un paquet de vêtements en tweed. Il valait mieux qu'il se change immédiatement.

« Est-ce que tu resteras le même extérieurement? Tu ne changeras pas de visage? »

Il parut surpris et hocha la tête : « Pas de nouveau visage. »

Elle avait deviné qu'il ne voulait pas de témoin et s'éloigna rapidement pour enfiler ses nouveaux vêtements.

Il s'installa finalement dans le fauteuil en abaissant le casque sur son front avec un frisson. Adieu Docteur… La bonne nouvelle était qu'il oublierait – temporairement du moins – ses hurlements et la douleur qui les provoquait.

Elle ne pourrait pas porter de jeans et de basket avant un certain temps, songea Rose en les laissant dans un coin. La robe était toute simple, les chaussures à talons plats. Dieu merci, pas de corset. Elle se démaquilla, enleva sa montre et ses bijoux, brossa énergiquement ses cheveux et se fit un chignon à la base de la nuque.

Elle se dépêcha un peu trop, aussi entra-t-elle dans le poste de pilotage alors que la transformation n'était pas complète. Les hurlements du Docteur lui broyaient le cœur. C'est bientôt fini, ce n'est plus très long… Comment pouvait-il endurer cette douleur, pire, se la faire subir!

D'un coup, il devint muet et inerte. Rose respira un peu mieux et desserra les dents. L'écran principal clignotait : il lui avait laissé un message?

Elle l'écouta, puis repassa la vidéo une seconde fois.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration, emporta les valises hors du Tardis, qui était apparu dans le recoin le plus poussiéreux d'un vieux bâtiment en bois… une grange probablement. Elle revint dans le Tardis et retira délicatement la montre de gousset de son support. Le boîtier était tiède et il donnait l'impression de soupirer dans sa paume. Elle le passa à une longue chaîne qu'elle glissa à son cou et dissimula sous le collet et dans les plis de son corsage. Pas question de laisser traîner cet objet au fond d'une poche comme un simple jeu de clés. Elle s'occupa de débrancher le casque de métal, ce qui fit réagir le Docteur. Les paupières du Docteur… non, ce n'était plus le Docteur… les paupières de l'homme qui ressemblait au Docteur frémirent et il lui fallut de l'aide pour se remettre debout. Il tituba jusqu'à la porte, fermement guidé par Rose.

En sortant de la grange – car c'en était une – l'air frais sembla le revigorer et l'aider à se mettre les idées en place.

« Est-ce que j'ai encore trébuché dans le chemin, chère Rose? » demanda-t-il sur un ton d'excuse en empoignant deux des valises.

« Oui. Ce n'est pas très grave. Les bagages n'ont pas été emportés trop loin. »

« Que ferais-je sans toi? Et par où se trouve cette digne institution qu'ils appellent un pensionnat? Nous aurions peut-être dû demander qu'on vienne nous chercher à la gare. » dit-il en examinant dubitativement la quantité de boue dans le chemin et en estimant le poids des valises.

« Tu as prétendu que tu avais besoin de te dégourdir les jambes. »

« Vraiment? Eh bien, allons-y, chère enfant. Et rappelles-toi qu'il faudra abandonner le tutoiement en public. C'est plus poli.»

'Chère enfant'?

« Euh… oui, bien-sûr. »

Ils dépassèrent un panneau indicateur au bout d'un moment : « Hulton Academy… c'est bien là que nous allons, n'est-ce pas? »

« Que nous allons et que nous resterons, je l'espère! » déclara le type tout à fait humain qui bataillait avec la boue, les valises et ses grands pieds.

« Et pour y occuper les fonctions de…? »

« Professeur de langue, voyons! Leur annonce n'était pas très claire, aussi je ne suis pas certain laquelle ils veulent me voir enseigner. Mais avec le nombre de langues que je parle, ça ne devrait poser aucun problème. »

« Mais… comment savent-ils que tu arrives? »

« Je leur ai écrit bien sûr. Enfin… il me semble l'avoir fait. » fit-il en plissant le front. « Je n'aurais tout de même pas fait tout ce chemin jusqu'ici sans envoyer une lettre d'introduction. »

« Ce ne serait pas la première fois que tu irais dans un endroit sans t'y annoncer. »

« Pas tant que ça. Enfin… il me semble que ce n'est pas le cas. Eh bien, nous verrons. Voilà le pensionnat. »

Les lieux semblaient un peu sévères, mais le bâtiment en pierres foncées était tout en angles et il n'y avait pas de parterres de fleurs. Ce n'était pas tout à fait sa faute s'il ne savait pas charmer au premier regard. Et puis, un autre panneau identifiait les lieux comme un pensionnat pour garçon. On repasserait pour style fanfreluches et dentelles.

« Mais… qu'est-ce que je vais faire dans cet endroit? »

« Quoi, j'ai oublié de le mentionner ou bien tu as oublié? Cesse de me taquiner, charmante enfant. Tu seras la secrétaire du directeur. Et puis, tu ne seras pas la seule femme. Il y a trois ou quatre servantes, deux cuisinières et il me semble que la femme du directeur vit ici également. Et ne vas pas croire que cet emploi t'épargnera la poursuite de tes études. Tu sais que je te surveillerai sur ce point. Nous sommes en 1913 alors j'estime qu'une jeune fille doit connaître plus que la broderie et la cuisine. J'espère qu'ils ont un bon orgue. Tu aimerais apprendre à en jouer? Je suis certain que cela te plairait. »

Rose digérait la quantité d'informations et bénissait au moins le ciel de ne pas se retrouver à travailler comme servante. Il lui avait déjà fait le coup. Mais il lui faudrait déployer toute sa patience pour jouer le rôle de la jeune pupille passive et encore plus celle de la secrétaire d'un directeur pédant qui ne voyait en la femme que la créature effacée et insignifiante.

Le Docteur avait dit quelques mois. Elle jouerait le jeu durant quelques mois. Elle y arriverait.

Il tira la cloche et ils furent introduits dans le parloir. Comme Rose l'avait prévu, le directeur fut très surpris d'accueillir un nouveau professeur avant même que l'offre d'emploi ait été publiée dans les journaux.

« La rumeur s'est rendue jusqu'à Londres, très certainement, et mon… mon… Monsieur Smith a préféré venir en personne plutôt que d'envoyer une lettre. Il sait voyager plus vite que la poste. » dit Rose en réfléchissant à toute vitesse.

« Certes. » approuva le directeur, tout en doutant toujours.

« Montrez-lui vos références. » dit Rose en sortant les papiers psychiques d'une des valises.

Le directeur examina méticuleusement les papiers, braqua un regard étonné sur John Smith, relu une fois encore les papiers et hocha la tête avant de remettre avec plus de respect le petit étui dans les mains de Rose.

« Eh bien, Monsieur Smith, je crois que vous avez bien fait de venir. L'Académie Hulton n'attendait plus que vous pour commencer l'année scolaire! Vous avez un mois pour vous préparer à la rentrée scolaire. »


	2. Tempête d'automne

**- Tempête d'automne -**

Les employés et les pensionnaires de l'Académie Hulton menaient une vie routinière, ponctuée ici et là de divertissements simples. Le village voisin, Little Hulton, offrait le confort d'un pub aux hommes et les demoiselles et les femmes pouvaient être reçues dans le salon de Madame Wright pour y prendre le thé et même un verre de sherry à l'occasion. Les jeunes gens se promenaient le samedi et le dimanche après-midi et certains osaient même le faire le jeudi soir. Les sorties à l'église prenaient beaucoup d'importance, surtout si Mme Michael Prewetts portait un nouveau chapeau à plumes violet, et la qualité des poireaux de M. Thomas ou la santé des tomates de M. McCann étaient un sujet de conversation hautement épique.

L'arrivée du nouveau professeur de langues anciennes et modernes à l'Académie pour garçon de Hulton était encore une nouveauté. Les langues allaient bon train concernant le séduisant et distrait professeur et encore plus sur sa pupille. Il l'avait certes présentée ainsi et la jeune fille, presque une femme à vrai dire, avait jusqu'à présent un comportement irréprochable. Néanmoins, une jeune fille dans un pensionnat de garçons était un appel à toutes sortes de troubles, surtout si son tuteur est distrait et parfaitement inconscient que la majorité de la gente masculine de Little Hulton essayait d'obtenir un rendez-vous avec elle. Heureusement, Miss Tyler ne se compromettait avec personne. Elle refusait les invitations aux soirées dansantes, aux séances d'études et aux soirées de couture et affirmait préférer se promener toute seule ou avec M. John Smith. Elle semblait d'ailleurs surveiller ce dernier avec vigilance et l'accompagnait dans presque toutes ses balades. Il n'en fallait pas plus pour attiser les rumeurs de romantisme entre eux.

John Smith n'en était pas conscient et était plus préoccupé de l'accord des verbes pronominaux français et les déclinaisons latines. Cela le rendait d'autant plus séduisant. Si la plus jolie fille du coin était incapable de le séduire, peut-être que les femmes plus expérimentées sauraient y faire. Sans succès pour elles jusqu'à présent. Mais il n'était arrivé que depuis un mois. L'hiver dans ce pensionnat sombre et terne lui ferait peut-être désirer la compagnie amicale et les fleurs de la galanterie. Les fleurs de quoi, aurait-il pu dire si on avait abordé le sujet avec lui.

Il aimait se promener par tous les temps et surtout, semblait-il, lors des averses de pluie les plus violentes ou durant les tempêtes de vent ou de neige. Il disait préférer la solitude des chemins aux bavardages. Il ne tolérait que Miss Tyler qui ne manquait presque aucune de ses sorties et qui savait se taire ou bavarder au bon moment. C'était décidément une enfant des plus charmantes.

Cet après-midi-là, il lui avait trouvé un visage un peu pâle et les traits fatigués. Il lui avait proposé une promenade et Rose avait accepté à contre-cœur. Elle se sentait lasse. Les semaines passaient lentement et elle se sentait seule. L'inquiétude constante au sujet de John Smith la rongeait et l'époque était juste assez différente pour la tourmenter. Et puis… le Docteur lui manquait. John Smith avait le même visage, mais… pas tout à fait. On parlait anglais et presque avec le même accent qu'à la maison, mais pas tout à fait. Pas question de prendre une douche chaude ou de passer la soirée dans un divan pour regarder la télé. Elle devait se surveiller, ses manières, son langage, sa façon de réagir… elle devait se fondre dans la masse et ce n'était pas facile durant une si longue période et toujours au même endroit.

La bouillie sans saveur du matin lui donnait la nausée depuis quelques jours et la soupe de poisson trop claire du midi ne tenait pas bien au corps. La tête lui tournait un peu et elle aurait préféré passer l'après-midi tranquille dans un coin. Mais quelqu'un lui mettrait probablement un livre ou un ouvrage de couture entre les mains et cela était encore plus déplaisant.

John Smith avait papoté durant un bon moment avant de réaliser que le vent se levait et que les nuages grossissaient et devenaient de plus en plus noirs. Normalement, Rose l'aurait déjà alerté et ils auraient rebroussé chemin. Mais elle était fatiguée et avançait machinalement, sans trop se préoccuper de ce qui l'entourait. Quand elle s'était rendu compte de la météo, ils étaient trop loin de l'école pour faire quoi que ce soit.

La situation imprévue lui rendit ses esprits. Enfin! C'était une aventure ou presque! Une destination imprévue, un danger potentiellement mortel et une activité absolument pas conventionnelle! Enfin! Les choses auraient pu dégénérer et finir assez mal – comme dans toute bonne aventure – mais ils se heurtèrent à un bâtiment, en firent le tour de peine et de misère et purent ouvrir la porte. La grange était vide et senti le moisi, elle les isolait mal du froid, mais les protégeait tant bien que mal du vent.

Rose ne parvenait pourtant pas à s'endormir. Elle entendait des couinements et des petits grattements, signe que les souris, mulots et autres bestioles avaient trouvé refuge dans la grange, tout comme eux. Elle n'avait pas peur. Ce n'était que de petits animaux tout à fait terrestres, pas des Slitheens ou des araignées robots envoyées par Cassandra. Ses doigts et ses orteils picotaient terriblement en dégelant. Elle avait un peu faim, mais elle était habituée d'avoir l'estomac noué. C'était la faute de John Smith, évidemment. Elle s'en faisait terriblement pour lui, presque à chaque instant de la journée et encore plus quand il n'était pas avec elle. Elle passait le plus de temps possible avec lui, bénissant le ciel qu'il apprécie les balades en solitaire avec sa seule compagnie. L'école était terriblement banale, mais chaque incident lui donnait l'impression de mettre en danger le Docteur… John Smith.

Elle n'était pas encore capable de ne pas voir le Docteur au-travers de John Smith tout en étant dans l'impossibilité d'assumer complètement l'identité de John Smith. Il plissait le front de la même façon, avait le même sourcil incrédule ou ironique, il avait la même manie de bouger sans cesse. Il lui souriait un peu moins et pas de la même façon. C'était ridicule, mais les regards plein de chaleur et de tendresse du Docteur lui manquaient. Oh, John Smith était tout à fait gentil, mais elle était sa pupille et les mœurs victoriennes coupaient toute relation possible autrement que des plus courtoises entre eux. Il l'appelait 'chère enfant' comme un oncle ou un père un peu distrait et qui n'a pas conscience que l'enfant n'était plus si innocente. Bavarder avec John Smith et se rendre compte qu'il ne lui ferait pas un clin d'œil moqueur ou qu'il ne se souviendrait pas d'une folle poursuite revenait à se cogner le nez sur une surface invisible : on ne s'y attend pas et le choc, même léger, est curieux. Et Rose avait du mal à passer par-dessus.

Ils ne mourraient pas de froid, mais sans feu et sans nourriture pour leur procurer les calories nécessaires, ils pourraient tomber malades. Une couverture électrique lui semblait le nec plus ultra de la technologie en cet instant. De même qu'une boîte de papier mouchoirs. À une certaine époque, le Docteur aurait sorti des poches de sa gabardine une mini chaufferette ou bien un bouclier anti-froid ou bien un téléporteur d'urgence ou bien une pilule qui donnait la résistance d'un ours polaire contre les éléments. Maintenant, il n'osait même pas lui proposer de se coller l'un sur l'autre pour partager un peu de chaleur. Elle claquait des dents et ses membres étaient raides de froid.

« Je proposerais bien une idée, mais seulement parce qu'entre les bonnes mœurs et notre survie, je pense qu'il y a un choix immédiat à faire. » dit-elle enfin.

« Je suis d'accord. » dit John.

« Pas moyen de dormir, hein? »

« Je m'en faisais pour toi. Et je me traitais de tous les noms à la pensée de t'avoir mise en danger. »

« Ce n'est qu'une tempête. Rien de très grave. »

« Je ne faisais pas allusion à la tempête, mais à ta réputation. Je suis ton tuteur, mais tu es devenue trop grande et on pourrait jaser. »

« Ça n'est pas la fin du monde. »

Au moment où il allait l'enlacer, il dit : « Je vais passer mes bras autour de toi pour… »

« Oh, tais-toi et fais-le. Je suis glacée! » fit-elle en reniflant encore une fois.

Collés ensemble, ils échangeaient un peu de chaleur, mais il faisait encore froid.

« J'ai peur de m'endormir et de succomber à l'hypothermie. » dit-elle au bout d'un moment.

« Si nous étions dans la neige, c'aurait été dangereux. Ce n'est que de la pluie et un peu de vent. Nous avons un peu de temps. Nous repartirons au matin et il y aura certainement quelqu'un qui nous trouvera rapidement. Cette grange ne peut pas se trouver très loin d'une habitation. Et ils seront peut-être à notre recherche. Notre disparition aura alerté toutes les commères à la ronde. »

« Tant qu'elles arrivent avec un pot de thé chaud… »

« Un attelage et des briques chaudes… » ajouta-t-il avec un soupir.

« Des vêtements secs. »

« Des muffins et de la marmelade d'orange et de citron. » renchérit-il.

« Mais pas de poires. »

« Pourquoi pas? Les poires sont délicieuses. » s'étonna-t-il.

« Vous détestez les poires. »

« Moi? Mais pas du tout. »

John Smith n'était pas le Docteur et le rappel attrista Rose. Surtout que l'échange humoristique ressemblait à ceux qu'ils avaient eus, dix fois par jour, il y avait à peine quelques semaines. Le Docteur détestait les poires, elle se souvenait parfaitement du jour où il avait exprimé catégoriquement son aversion. Il avait ponctué son monologue d'énergiques grimaces pour finir par jeter le panier de poires dans la poubelle, sans laisser à Rose la moindre chance de suggérer qu'il pouvait peut-être laisser l'offrande à quelqu'un d'autre.

« Parfois, j'ai l'impression que tu ne me dis pas tout, Rose. » murmura le Docteur.

« Moi? » fit-elle innocemment.

Sa voix était rauque et enrouée. Sa gorge la démangeait. Il ne manquerait plus qu'elle soit en train d'attraper un vilain rhume. Elle avait du mal à se concentrer sur ce que disait le Docteur. Non, non, c'était John Smith.

« De temps en temps, c'est comme si tu attendais de moi une réaction ou une parole… qui ne m'appartient pas. Quand je te réponds, c'est comme si tu étais sous le choc. Oh… pas longtemps. Mais c'est récurrent. »

« J'en suis désolée. »

« Je voudrais surtout comprendre. »

Rose resta muette, mais le Docteur insista : « Si je ne savais pas que tu refusais systématiquement les invitations et que tu considérais le moindre prétendant comme indigne de toi… Si je ne savais pas que tu étais réservée et sage… Je pourrais croire que tu es amoureuse et que tu cherches à reporter sur moi l'affection que tu pouvais avoir envers un autre. »

« Non, je… »

« Je ne tiens pas à savoir qui fait battre ton cœur. Je voudrais… te savoir heureuse. »

« Je SUIS heureuse. »

« Je n'en suis pas sûr. Tu es trop silencieuse. »

« Je parle avec plein de gens! »

« Tu ne dis jamais rien d'important. Seulement des petites choses qui n'apprennent rien sur toi. Parfois… on dirait que tu ne fais que passer… que tu es prête à repartir à l'instant. Pourquoi passer autant de temps avec moi si ce n'est pas pour éviter fort commodément les prétendants? J'ai vu assez de garçons te tourner autour pour savoir que tu es… populaire. Pourquoi toujours dire non? »

« Est-ce que mon tuteur m'encourage vraiment à me débaucher? » dit Rose avec une pointe de moquerie.

« Sois sincère avec ton tuteur. »

Il donna une petite poussée sur son menton pour que le regard de la jeune femme plonge dans le sien. Il fut étonné d'y découvrir une profonde tristesse et plus encore de s'en émouvoir tout aussi profondément.

« Il faut tout me dire. Si quelqu'un te rend malheureuse, j'essaierai d'arranger les choses. »

« Il n'y a rien à arranger. Seul le temps peut changer ce qui se passe. J'attendrai. »

« Attendre quoi? »

« Qu'il revienne. » souffla-t-elle en détournant la tête.

« Alors j'avais raison, il y a bien quelqu'un! »

« Ça n'a pas d'importance, vraiment. Je… je dis n'importe quoi parce que j'ai trop froid. Et j'ai faim! » ajouta-t-elle avec un petit rire. Elle retint une nouvelle quinte de toux.

« Je suis désolé d'avoir eu cette idée de promenade. Je me demande seulement pourquoi tu t'es entêtée à m'accompagner. »

« Je n'aime pas te savoir… loin. »

« Je suis parfaitement capable de me débrouiller seul. »

Rose essaya de ne rien paraître, mais les commissures de ses lèvres frémirent et la trahirent. John Smith renifla avant d'admettre : « D'accord, disons que, dans certaines circonstances, tu apportes une contribution inestimable à mon travail. Mais je n'ai pas besoin d'être couvé par une fille de 17 ans. »

« Vingt, Docteur. » répondit machinalement Rose avant de regretter le mot.

« Je ne suis pas un docteur, seulement un pauvre professeur de langues. Ne te moque pas. »

« Pardon. »

« J'aime mieux. Essaie de dormir à présent. »

Elle somnola, dérangée par le vent qui sifflait autour de la grange ou les mouvements de John Smith pour se réchauffer. Ses poumons lui donnaient l'impression de siffler autant que le vent. À un moment, la tempête cessa et Rose se détendit un peu.

« Le soleil se lève, Rose. » entendit-elle des heures plus tard. « Nous pouvons retourner à l'école maintenant. »

Comme elle était raide, gelée et affamée, la balade n'était pas du tout agréable. Les chemins étaient si boueux qu'on pouvait pratique y nager, leurs pieds lourds, leurs bottes trempées encore malgré la nuit dans le foin. Rose s'essoufflait rapidement et elle ralentissait l'allure malgré toute sa volonté. Heureusement, ils purent revenir facilement sur la route et croisèrent Charlie March dans son attelage. Leur retour à l'Académie fut salué avec soulagement et ils plongèrent dans deux bains bouillants, puis furent mis au lit avec des bouillottes, un solide déjeuner et une provision supplémentaire de couvertures.


	3. Fièvre

**- Fièvre -**

Le lendemain, John Smith lut tranquillement au coin du feu, ses bottes séchant au coin de l'âtre. On lui apporta ses repas dans sa petite étude et il ne remarqua pas avant le lendemain qu'il lui manquait quelque chose. Katy Flint, une des aides de l'Académie, lui apportait son plateau.

« Où est Rose? Les lundis sont consacrés à la révision des classiques anglais. Demandez-lui de venir me rejoindre dans la petite étude. »

« Miss Rose ne quittera certainement pas son lit avant quelques semaines. Quelle folie d'aller se balader avec un rhume! »

« Un rhume? Elle est donc indisposée? »

« Assez sérieusement d'ailleurs. Le médecin a été appelé, mais il diagnostiquera probablement une pneumonie. Je reconnais le type de toux. Vous auriez été bien inspiré de ne pas la forcer à vous accompagner samedi. »

« Je veux la voir. »

« Vous allez surtout rester bien tranquillement ici et reprendre des forces. Pas question d'approcher de ces vilains microbes après avoir dormi à la belle étoile. Et puis… il vaut mieux prendre quelques distances avec elle durant un moment. Vous savez de quoi je parle, n'est-ce pas? »

John Smith fronça les sourcils : « Ils ont déjà commencé à jaser à son sujet? »

« À votre sujet, M. Smith. » bougonna Katy Flint.

« J'aimerais que vous m'avertissiez immédiatement si son état empire. Et aussi… à quel moment je pourrai… »

« Oui, je comprends. » dit doucement la servante avec un sourire compatissant. « Moi aussi, je l'aime bien, cette demoiselle. »

« Elle n'est plus une enfant, n'est-ce pas? » fit pensivement le professeur d'anglais.

« Non, M. Smith, elle ne l'est plus. Et vous êtes probablement le dernier à vous en rendre compte. »

Il essaya tant bien que mal de se concentrer sur les classiques anglais, mais ses pensées se concentraient sur la jeune fille… la jeune dame qui se battait contre la maladie… Elle était toute seule et souffrait et il ne pouvait rien faire pour elle. Il n'y avait qu'un docteur pour lui offrir ce dont elle avait besoin.

Il nota l'arrivée du médecin – il reconnaissait l'attelage – et fit les cent pas devant la fenêtre durant une heure avant de le voir repartir. Il sonna et Katy Flint se présenta pour lui donner les dernières nouvelles : « Son état est sérieux. Le Docteur Moore reviendra ce soir et demain matin. Justine reste auprès de la jeune mademoiselle, alors il ne faut pas s'en faire. »

John Smith jouait machinalement avec le livre qu'ils auraient étudié ensemble si Rose n'avait pas attrapé une pneumonie. Katy Flint s'en rendit compte et eut un sourire en coin : « Est-ce que c'est le tuteur qui s'en fait… ou l'homme? Il me semble ne jamais vous avoir vu si inquiet. »

« Rose est sous ma responsabilité. »

« Oui. Et vous avez fait tout ce que vous pouviez. »

« C'est-à-dire la mettre en danger et attendre que quelqu'un d'autre prenne soin d'elle! »

Il déposa le livre avec rudesse.

« Que s'est-il passé cette nuit-là? »

« Nous avons failli mourir de froid. Sans la grange sur les terres de Frank Miles… »

« Mais encore…? »

« Il ne s'est rien passé de compromettant, miss Flint! »

« Il s'est passé quelque chose pourtant. »

« Je vous jure que non. »

« Vous ne la voyez pas comme avant. Vous n'en parlez pas comme avant. »

« Est-ce que toutes les femmes sont aussi perspicaces ou bien est-ce seulement vous? »

« J'ai peut-être l'habitude de fouiner un peu plus que les autres, mais il s'agit de bien observer. Une bonne servante doit être muette et discrète, ça ne l'empêche pas de penser et de constater ce qui se passe autour d'elle. »

« Vous? Muette et discrète? » se moqua gentiment John Smith.

Elle ricana avant de le laisser seul. Il regretta son départ.

Au cours des jours suivants, il ne put rendre visite à Rose. Elle était trop malade, toujours contagieuse et, plus, on chuchotait à son propos. Pas beaucoup, mais il le remarquait.

« Ils ont toujours cancané. » corrigea Katy Flint. « Mais… »

« Mais quoi? »

« Ce n'était que des blagues et des propos un peu légers, un peu envieux. À présent, ils se demandent s'il ne s'est pas passé quelque chose entre vous. »

« Bon sang, nous avons simplement failli mourir de froid en pleine tempête! »

« Ce n'est pas seulement votre absence, M. Smith. Vous partez toujours vous promener par tous les temps et pratiquement toujours avec elle. Vous êtes seuls durant des heures et on ne sait jamais sur quels chemins vous errez. »

« Elle est ma pupille. » s'emporta John Smith.

« Et puis, il y a cette montre… »

« Quelle montre? »

« Celle que Miss Rose garde auprès d'elle. Vous savez bien… cette montre de gousset. »

« Quelle montre? » répéta le professeur.

« Celle que vous lui avez donnée. »

« Je ne me souviens pas lui avoir donné une montre. » fit-il avec la plus profonde surprise.

« Eh bien… elle s'en souvient. Vraiment, ça ne vous dit rien? Rien du tout? »

« Pourquoi le fait de lui avoir donné une montre ferait-il exploser les cancans? C'est un cadeau plutôt innocent. »

« On ne conserve pas une montre de gousset attachée à une chainette autour de son cou et on ne la dissimule pas à même la peau sans une bonne raison. On ne pique pas une crise quand le médecin l'enlève. Le docteur Moore s'est fait labourer la joue par Miss Rose pour avoir essayé. »

« Par Rose? Cela ne lui ressemble pas. »

« La fièvre la faisait délirer, pas de doute, et le médecin est bien content d'attribuer ce comportement à la maladie. Mais la montre était sous ses vêtements quand vous êtes revenus. Et elle protège cet objet de façon déraisonnable. C'est votre montre. »

« Je ne me souviens pas avoir eu une montre de gousset, encore moins l'avoir confiée à Rose. »

« Elle a été catégorique. Elle m'a fait jurer de vous la redonner s'il lui arrivait quelque chose avec un message. Et avant que vous me pressiez de vous donner ce message, elle m'a aussi fait jurer de ne pas vous le donner avant quelques mois. »

« Quoi? Ça ne fait aucun sens! Elle délire… Mon Dieu, elle est terriblement malade. Je dois la voir! »

« Elle est malade et elle délire et elle est contagieuse et… »

« Dois-je user de mon autorité? » menaça-t-il?

« Vous ne me faites pas peur, M. Smith. » répliqua Katy Flint sur le même ton et en mettant les poings sur les hanches.

Elle abandonna sa pose raide devant le regard de chien battu et l'air désespéré du professeur.

« D'accord… Je vais prendre la place de Justine. Elle a une peur bleue de tomber malade à son tour. Mais vous allez être sage, compris? On sait déjà que j'ai une affection coupable à votre égard. »

« Vous m'aimez bien? »

« Oui, M. Smith. Je vous aime bien. Et je pense que votre présence apaisera Miss Rose. Mais quand je dirai de partir, vous obéirez. Je ne veux pas de problèmes et on n'aimerait pas savoir que j'ai désobéi. »

« On ne veut pas que je vois Rose? »

« Ils pensent que c'est préférable. »

« Dire que je croyais en l'innocence jusqu'à preuve du contraire… »

« Ils jugent avoir suffisamment de 'preuve du contraire'… » rétorqua Katy Flint.

La chambre de Rose était gardée dans la pénombre pour lui permettre de dormir ou de sommeiller le plus souvent possible. Une lampe à l'huile était posée sur une table, loin du lit, pour éviter que la malade ne mette le feu à la pièce si elle se débattait.

John Smith s'approcha timidement du lit : « Rose? »

Quelqu'un lui avait posé une compresse glacée sur le front et rabattu le couvre-pied de laine au bout du lit. Des filets de sueur et d'eau coulaient dans son cou et imbibaient l'oreiller. Ses lèvres étaient violacées comme si on les avait barbouillées de jus de raisin. Sa respiration était rauque et sifflante et John avait mal rien qu'à l'entendre.

Il approcha une des chaises et prit sa main entre les siennes en l'appelant à nouveau. Elle gémit faiblement et tourna la tête vers lui.

« Docteur? » souffla-t-elle.

« C'est John. » corrigea-t-il doucement. »

« Docteur… je ne suis pas assez forte. Je vais tout faire rater. »

« Mais non, tu ne vas rien rater du tout. Il suffit que tu prennes soin de toi. Dors, Rose. »

« Tu vas rester. » supplia-t-elle.

« Je vais rester un moment. »

Il renouvela la compresse d'eau glacée, lui passa un mouchoir propre quand elle se mit à tousser et l'aida à se tourner de côté. Elle gémissait et pleurait, les yeux cernés de noir, les mèches blondes échappées de ses tresses collées à son visage et à son cou. Elle se remit sur le dos, épuisé par la quinte de toux, la tête martelée par la migraine, les poumons sifflants et la gorge nouée par la douleur et l'inquiétude. On pouvait mourir d'une pneumonie à cette époque, elle le savait trop bien. Ce serait si facile d'ouvrir la montre de gousset, de faire revenir le Docteur qui la ramènerait dare-dare au Tardis pour une dose maximale d'antibiotiques.

Elle pleura son trop-plein de douleur, silencieusement et doucement pour ne pas s'irriter un peu plus la gorge et les poumons, et effleura à nouveau la montre qu'elle gardait dans sa main gauche. La crise qu'elle avait faite quand on lui avait enlevé la chainette… Mais la migraine revint et ses poumons l'étouffèrent un peu plus. Elle toussa à nouveau, certaine de cracher des bouts de poumon à force de le faire. Ses yeux débordèrent de larmes à nouveau sous la douleur et la peur : elle pourrait mourir pour de bon, oui, ça pouvait réellement se produire.

« Reste près de moi. » chuchota-t-elle.

« Je suis là. »

« Je suis désolée… tellement désolée. »

« Moi aussi. J'aurais dû… me rendre compte plus tôt. »

Il toucha sa joue et, comme elle s'égarait dans un demi-sommeil, terrassée par l'épuisement, elle sourit sous la caresse. Il crut l'entendre chuchoter « mon docteur ». Elle sembla s'apaiser et il s'émerveilla d'une telle confiance en sa personne. Dire qu'il avait le pouvoir de la rassurer, de la réconforter, de…

Katy Flint toussota. John Smith avait oublié sa présence. La servante lui fit signe de prendre la porte. Il hocha la tête et se pencha sur Rose pour lui dire au revoir. Elle plissa le front en sentant sa main être reposée sur la couverture. Instinctivement, elle voulut le retenir et la montre de gousset tomba au sol. John Smith la ramassa machinalement pour la lui redonner.

LE DOCTEUR! Le dernier Seigneur du temps, voyageant à bord du Tardis! Tournevis sonique! Converses rouges et manteau fauve! Cravate en soie! Chemise bleue et lunettes 3D! Explosions! Aliens! Le temps et l'espace! Rose Tyler de Powell Estates!

John Smith lâcha la montre avec un cri de stupeur.

« M. Smith? » demanda Katy Flint.

Il était choqué et sans voix et marcha comme s'il était rempli de sciure. Avec la porte entre lui et cette montre de gousset, il fut capable de respirer normalement. Mais Katy Flint était suspicieuse : « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a au sujet de cette montre? »

« R…rien. »

« Ben voyons. Déjà ELLE fait une crise quand on essaie de la lui enlever et vous… on dirait que vous avez vu un fantôme. »

« Miss Flint, je peux vous demander quelque chose? Ne parlez plus jamais de cette montre. » dit-il durement avant de tourner les talons et de se réfugier dans son étude.


	4. Funérailles

**- Funérailles -**

Le lendemain matin, John Smith apprit que l'état de Rose avait encore empiré. Le médecin était sceptique quant à son rétablissement et, à l'Académie, on commençait à envisager des funérailles. Au soir, la jeune femme était tombée dans une sorte de coma dont, vraisemblablement, elle ne se réveillerait pas. On la nourrissait à la petite cuillère, mais elle était déjà très faible et n'avait pas les réserves pour combattre l'infection. Son corps amaigri ne survivrait plus très longtemps.

John Smith tremblait à l'idée de perdre Rose et il était encore plus terrifié de la revoir et de toucher à nouveau cette montre. Cette étrange montre… Il avait à peine dormi, sans cesse choqué par des rêves étranges qui s'avéraient probablement vrais et qui le réveillaient en sursaut. Il veillait dans le même fauteuil depuis que l'horloge avait sonné 2 heures, incapable d'affronter un nouveau rêve. Mais il restait la pensée que Rose était mourante et qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour elle.

Katy Flint se présenta peu avant le déjeuner, les yeux rougis parce qu'elle avait pleuré et lui annonça qu'il ne restait que quelques heures à Miss Rose.

« Je veux être auprès d'elle. » dit-il aussitôt.

« C'est pour ça que je suis là. Ils voulaient… que vous soyez là… pour les derniers instants. »

Il se précipita dans la chambre, poussa les intrus et ceux qui larmoyaient discrètement sur l'état de Rose et s'agenouilla près du corps amaigri, prenant instinctivement dans les siennes les deux mains glacées et inertes avant de les embrasser. Le souffle de la jeune femme était à peine perceptible, si faible… à peine un sifflement. Ses lèvres étaient presque bleues. Elle agonisait. C'était là une réalisation si cruelle qu'il éclata en sanglots.

Katy Flint fit un signe discret et la pièce se vida rapidement de tous les spectateurs. Peu importe ce qui avait pu se passer entre ces deux-là, la mort allait poser un pardon définitif sur toute leur histoire. La réputation de la jeune femme ne serait pas ternie et le jeune professeur d'anglais ne serait plus sujet aux moqueries durant un temps. Et peut-être que, dans quelques mois, une femme saurait lui mettre le grappin dessus et il y aurait une Madame Smith.

« Rose Tyler… je ne sais pas d'où tu viens et pourquoi cette montre… pourquoi j'ai vu des images si étranges. J'aimerais être cet être qui semble sauver le monde et te sauver à tant de reprises. J'aimerais avoir le pouvoir de te guérir. J'aimerais te dire… J'aimerais que tu saches… Je ne sais pas pourquoi je n'ai pas su plus tôt quelle place tu prenais dans mon cœur. Et maintenant, je suppose qu'il est trop tard. »

Il appuya son front contre leurs mains enlacées puis essaya de les réchauffer. En rouvrant les yeux, il se rendit compte qu'il avait le nez collé contre la montre mystérieuse. Il reconnaissait la forme sous la couverture. Jusqu'à la fin, elle l'avait gardée tout près d'elle. Il l'effleura encore, se préparant mentalement.

OUVRE-MOI pour ELLE. Juste un peu, pas trop. Il n'est pas encore temps. Il faut être prudent. Ouvre juste un peu, juste un peu. Le pouvoir peut la sauver. Juste un peu. Tu es le sauveur, tu es le Docteur, tu es capable de le faire. Ouvre-moi.

Il ravala un sanglot. Est-ce qu'il oserait la sauver? Il se traita de lâche : est-ce qu'il osait seulement envisager de ne pas la sauver? Il prit sa décision, entrouvrit la montre de gousset et fut ébloui.

VERS ELLE, rien que pour ELLE. Ne garde rien, ce n'est pas le temps. Reste caché. Reste caché. Le pouvoir n'est que pour elle.

John Smith referma d'un coup sec la montre. Il était étourdi, à bout de souffle, complètement perdu et incertain de ce qui venait de se passer. Mais…

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait? » s'exclama Rose.

Il avait réussi! Il l'avait fait! Il avait sauvé Rose Tyler! Il l'enlaça, ne trouvant pas les mots pour exprimer son ravissement. Après plusieurs secondes, il réalisa que Rose se débattait et essayait de lui faire comprendre qu'il était dangereux d'ouvrir la montre.

« Je me fiche du danger de cette montre. Elle m'a permis de te sauver! Je la rouvrirais 100 fois si c'était pour te garder auprès de moi! » rugit-il avant de l'embrasser fougueusement.

Ce fut évidemment ce moment que choisirent le directeur et son épouse, les servantes et le médecin pour revenir dans la chambre, alertés par le cri qui, pensaient-ils, les prévenait de la mort de la jeune personne. Ce qu'ils découvrirent les pétrifia. Rose Tyler avait retrouvé ses couleurs et était embrassée par M. Smith sans la moindre retenue alors qu'elle n'était vêtue que de sa chemise de nuit.

« M. Smith… que… que faites-vous? Qu'avez-vous fait? » balbutia Katy Flint.

« Quelque chose que je veux pouvoir refaire! » répliqua-t-il en mettant fin à son baiser et continuant à dévorer Rose du regard. « Et comme nous avons des témoins… »

Il mit un genou à terre et se racla la devant une Rose incrédule et soudainement terrifiée par le geste du Docteur… de John Smith. Comment expliquerait-elle tout cela au Docteur quand il reviendrait?

« Durant toute ma vie, j'ai cherché une femme parfaite, une compagne avec qui fonder un foyer, une amie et une épouse qui m'épaulerait et partagerait ma vie. Je ne peux plus la chercher, ça m'est devenu impossible. Je refuse d'envisager d'épouser une demoiselle qui n'aurait pas ta bonté, ton courage, ta droiture, ta beauté… tu m'as volé mon cœur alors je ne peux plus le donner à une autre. Alors… est-ce que vous, Rose Tyler, acceptez de devenir ma femme? »

« Miss Rose, vous ne pouvez pas accepter! C'est… non, franchement… » glapit la femme du directeur.

« M. Smith, votre comportement est tout simplement inqualifiable! » s'exclama le directeur, approuvant de la tête la protestation de sa femme. « C'est une enfant sans défense, malade et fragile, à votre merci et vous… »

« Et je vais l'épouser. » dit fermement John Smith.

« Elle n'a pas encore répondu. » lui fit remarquer Katy Flint.

Le professeur d'anglais se tourna vers sa pupille, le cœur battant la chamade. Il se radoucit en voyant son air désorienté : « Chère Rose… je suis conscient que nous n'avons pas eu de longues fréquentations et que notre situation est sans pareille. »

« J'ai l'habitude des situations sans pareille. » répliqua Rose avec un sourire.

« Dites oui, je vous en prie. » insista-t-il.

Elle fit durer le suspense et se décida, juste pour le plaisir de voir les expressions scandalisées que cela provoquerait. Elle fit un signe de tête discret, rien que pour lui, et s'amusa follement d'entendre les gémissements de la femme du directeur et les exclamations stupéfaites de Katy Flint quand le Docteur se releva d'un bond et l'embrassa une fois de plus, ne se préoccupant nullement du qu'en-dira-t-on. Non, c'était John Smith. Le cœur de Rose battait à tout rompre et elle se retenait de rire. Le spectacle continuait. Le déguisement du Docteur tenait bon et elle continuerait à veiller sur lui de façon tout à fait justifié maintenant qu'ils étaient fiancés. Elle savait pouvoir faire traîner les choses quelques mois, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sécuritaire de redonner sa personnalité au Docteur.

« Il n'est pas question que vous restiez sous mon toit! » éclata le directeur de l'Académie Hulton.

« C'est proprement scandaleux! » renchérit sa femme.

« Ça ne le sera pas longtemps. Je vais demander au pasteur Sandy de bénir notre union. Qu'en dites-vous? » fit-il avec un clin d'œil à sa promise.

« Eh bien… »

« Elle n'a pas une seule robe convenable! Pas de trousseau! Pas de dot! Pas de…!

« Oh, j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut. » rétorqua Rose en pensant qu'elle pouvait dévaliser les armoires du Tardis. « Ma… ma mère a laissé quantité d'objets et de vêtements que j'ai placé au garde-meuble. Je les ferai venir. »

« Et nous pourrons nous trouver une petite maison. Il me semble que les Carter voulaient regagner Londres et leur maison n'est pas très loin de l'école. »

« Il n'est pas question que… » commença le directeur.

« Oh, si vous préférez briser mon contrat, nous irons ailleurs. »

La femme du directeur tira sur la manche de son mari et lui chuchota à l'oreille qu'il était préférable de garder le professeur, d'autant qu'on se demanderait pourquoi il aurait quitté l'Académie Hulton avec des références si prestigieuses.

« Il faudrait alors révéler les fréquentations peu ordinaires du professeur et admettre que cela s'est produit sous notre toit! »

L'homme n'apprécia pas ce chantage, mais la réputation de son école était en jeu.

« Si vous êtes établis et respectueux des convenances, vous pouvez rester à l'Académie Hulton. » admit-il de mauvaise grâce.

Une servante arriva, escortant un prêtre tout étonné de tant de cohue au chevet d'une mourrante.

« Comment vous a-t-il prévenu? » s'exclama le directeur.

« Monsieur, il venait pour… pour les derniers sacrements. » balbutia la petite servante.

« À la bonne heure. Mon père, votre présence est désormais requise pour une toute autre tâche! Au lieu d'enterrer cette jeune personne, vous allez nous marier. » commenta gaiment John Smith.


	5. Épousailles

**- Épousailles -**

« Quoi? » s'étrangla la moitié des personnes présentes, y compris le père Sandy.

« Elle ne mourra pas – pas toute de suite, n'est-ce pas, on se comprend bien – alors j'ai bien l'intention d'en faire une honnête femme. Une très honnête femme. » appuya-t-il en embrassant le front de sa promise.

« Vous voulez l'épouser… tout de suite? » demanda calmement le père Sandy.

« Mon père! Vous n'allez tout de même pas accepter! » s'écria le directeur.

« Je préfèrerais qu'elle soit vêtue d'autre chose et que nous soyons à l'église, mais je m'apprêtais à célébrer le départ d'une âme et à partager pleurs et chagrin. Le Tout-Puissant ne peut certainement rien reprocher à cette décision s'il lui a laissé la vie sauve. Célébrons cette journée dans la joie. »

« J'aimerais vraiment mettre autre chose. » mentionna Rose avec un sourire en coin.

« Que tout le monde sorte. » ordonna Katy Flint. « M. Smith, une future mariée doit au moins pouvoir prendre un bain avant de s'unir, vous n'êtes pas d'accord? »

« Nous pourrions nous marier dans la chapelle. » proposa Rose. « Est-ce que cela répondrait aux conventions? »

« Bien-sûr, mais… »

« Laissez-moi une heure. » dit encore Rose en les poussant dehors, avec l'aide de Katy Flint.

Pendant que Katy s'occupait de remplir la cuve d'eau chaude, la jeune femme fouilla dans l'armoire. Elle possédait en tout et pour tout trois robes pour la semaine et une robe pour le dimanche. Elle fit la grimace devant la robe noire qui pouvait convenir à toutes les occasions. Toutes sauf celle-ci. Elle n'avait pas songé que les circonstances nécessiteraient une robe de mariée!

Oh, qu'allait-elle dire au Docteur quand il redeviendrait lui-même? Le rouge lui monta aux joues : ils plaisantaient et flirtaient à l'occasion, mais il ne se serait JAMAIS conduit ainsi. Et elle n'allait pas lui avouer une autre chose : il embrassait très bien!

Oh, ils s'étaient embrassés et ils s'embrasseraient probablement encore! Comment allait-elle lui expliquer ça? C'était un jeu de rôle et la Rose qui jouait le rôle de l'épouse n'avait pas le choix de l'embrasser et d'accepter sa demande en mariage!

OH ils allaient vivre ensemble et ça sous-entendait que… qu'il s'attendait probablement à…

« Elle n'est pas encore prête! » protesta Katy Flint quand on cogna à la porte. Il y eut un bref conciliabule et Katy Flint revint, un paquet à la main. « Cet homme est bien le plus curieux que j'ai vu de ma vie! Il dit que c'est pour vous, que ça vient de votre mère et que ça répondra aux convenances, si cela vous agrée. »

Rose retira le papier de soie et déploya un tissu blanc qui se révéla être une robe avec de la dentelle sur le corsage, le col et les poignets. Une légère traîne gansée de la même dentelle était enroulée sur un voile léger comme un nuage.

« Non, c'est impossible! » murmura-t-elle. « Je n'ai pas mis ça dans nos bagages. »

« Elle est magnifique. Donnez-la-moi, je vais lui donner un coup de frais. » dit Katy Flint en lui prenant délicatement des mains. « Le bain est prêt. Ouste! »

Rose fit sa toilette machinalement, se laissa peigner les cheveux et coiffer par Katy Flint qui bourdonnait de plaisir et d'excitation. « Je vais nouer un ruban bleu dans votre chignon. Le ruban est un prêt, d'accord? »

À quel moment le Docteur avait-il…? Et pourquoi? Il n'avait tout de même pas prévu que… non!

« Ce ne sont pas de vraies fleurs, mais elles sont aussi jolies et j'ai mis quelques gouttes de parfum alors on ne verra pas la différence. » dit la servante en approchant la couronne qu'elle venait de fabriquer et en fixant le voile avec. « Là… vous êtes ravissante. »

Rose se tourna vers le miroir et vit une jeune demoiselle, les joues roses, les cheveux soigneusement relevés sous un voile maintenu par des roses de soie. La coupe était sage et assez simple et soulignait ses formes très féminines. Ses cheveux étaient encore humides, mais cela ne paraissait pas.

« Il faut respecter la tradition. Vous avez quelque chose de vieux (la robe de votre mère), quelque chose de bleu et d'emprunté (mon ruban). Il faudrait quelque chose de neuf. »

« J'ai cette paire de bas de soie que j'ai achetés la semaine dernière. Je ne les ai jamais portés. »

« Curieux, mais ça marchera. Allons-y! »

Rose cilla, mais ne commenta pas. Cinq minutes plus tard, elle entrait dans la chapelle. Elle fut stupéfaite de l'assistance : la majorité des élèves et des professeurs se casaient dans les bancs et les servantes s'alignaient respectueusement et avec quelques sourires et des clins d'œil le long des murs.

« Ils sont ici pour nous? »

« Oui, Miss Rose. Il est temps. C'est la dernière fois que je vous appelle ainsi. » fit-elle avec quelques larmes dans les yeux.

Rose l'embrassa chaleureusement et, raidissant le dos, entama sa marche le long de l'allée nuptiale. Au bout, il y avait un homme appelé John Smith qui l'attendait, des étoiles dans les yeux, et qui souriait largement devant sa promise. Il avait pris le temps de revêtir son meilleur complet, des souliers cirés et un nœud papillon fraîchement repassé. Rose hésita : est-ce que ça n'allait pas porter malheur à toute cette histoire? Mais le sourire de John Smith s'élargit encore et il prit son bras pour finir ensemble les deux pas les menant devant le père Sandy.

Tout se passa en quelques instants et Rose ne se souvint de presque rien. À un moment, un anneau se mit à briller à son doigt et son voile fut soulevé. Les lèvres de John… qui ressemblait tant au Docteur… se posèrent à nouveau sur les siennes et elle prit le temps de mémoriser leur douceur, l'amour et la tendresse qu'il ressentait à son égard. Et elle répondit à son baiser, sentant combien son geste rendait heureux son ami.

Le Docteur n'avait pas pu inventer un être si complètement différent de lui, alors l'attirance que sa personnalité d'emprunt éprouvait avait bien une origine réelle. Leur amitié et leur complicité étaient spéciales alors John Smith avait tout transposé en amour. Ce n'était pas si mal. Pas mal du tout. Elle lui dirait un jour qu'il embrassait très bien et guetterait le moment où il s'empourprait.

« Vous voilà donc mari et femme. Soyez bénis, mes enfants. »

John Smith souriait largement et murmura : « Dire que tu étais là, sous mon nez, et que je ne te voyais pas. »

« Mais d'autres vous ont vus… et vous regarde. » interrompit doucement le prêtre avec un regard malicieux.

Les nouveaux mariés firent face à l'assistance qui se mit à applaudir, certains plus chaleureusement que d'autres. Katy Flint était sans doute la plus émue et mouillait son tablier de ses larmes. Elle fut la première à embrasser Madame Smith et à lui présenter ses meilleurs vœux. Les élèves entourèrent leur professeur et la jolie demoiselle qu'ils connaissaient un peu moins et se chamaillèrent pour les saluer. Les professeurs, qui tenaient à garder un minimum de décorum, défilèrent ensuite. Les poignées de main étaient parfois un peu sèches, mais la plupart se montraient enchantés de cette cérémonie surprise. La gentillesse et la simplicité du couple avait effacé la plupart des réticences.

Durant la semaine suivante, John Smith prit des arrangements pour racheter la petite maison. Rose fournit une part de l'argent nécessaire grâce au Tardis et à ses réserves mystérieuses, l'expliquant vaguement par un héritage auquel elle n'avait pas le droit de toucher avant sa majorité ou son mariage. Cela ne souleva aucune question, d'autant que les frais s'avéraient plus élevés que prévu pour le salaire d'un professeur.

Rose emprunta également un traîneau pour ramener le plus discrètement possible des malles remplies d'objets pour meubler la nouvelle maison, depuis la simple serviette de toilette jusqu'à un service à thé en porcelaine si fine que les tasses étaient translucide. John Smith n'était pas conscient de la quantité de choses et se contentait d'aimer le confort de son foyer. Katy Flint aurait pu dire de ce ton mi-moqueur mi-exaspéré « un vrai homme! ».


	6. Consommation-Consumation

**- Consommation-Consumation -**

Ils organisèrent une petite fête pour leur emménagement officiel et, après avoir lavé toute la vaisselle et rangé le bazar, Rose était épuisée. Elle défit son chignon en jetant les épingles dans un petit pot de verre (merci Tardis), brossa ses cheveux, enfila sa chemise de nuit, éteignit la lampe à l'huile et s'enfouit sous les couvertures avec un soupir satisfait. Pas étonnant que les femmes de 1913 ne fassent pas grand-chose d'autre que prendre soin de la maison! Il fallait des heures pour préparer le repas ou faire la lessive et c'était un combat acharné pour garder les lieux propres avec les accessoires de l'époque. Encore heureux que quelques femmes soient restées pour lui donner un coup de main pour la vaisselle ce soir!

Et alors qu'elle dérivait vers le sommeil, son ami murmura sur un ton qu'elle ne lui avait jamais entendu : « Nous sommes mariés, nous sommes officiellement logés, il est temps, tu ne crois pas? » Et elle sentit une main légère défaire les premiers boutons de sa chemise de nuit.

Elle était trop surprise pour réagir. C'était là un aspect auquel elle n'avait pas songé. Elle n'avait peut-être pas osé y penser ou bien avait repoussé l'échéance en se disant qu'on montrant son indifférence pour la touche finale de leur union, elle retarderait suffisamment les choses pour n'avoir pas à le faire. Mais John Smith soupirait d'impatience et défaisait un troisième bouton en se coulant tout contre son corps. D'un doigt, il souleva le col, dévoilant une zone qu'il n'avait encore jamais vue ou touchée. Le creux entre les seins, la courbe de la poitrine et les épaules magnifiquement nues l'attirèrent. Il l'embrassa ici… là… aussi léger et timide qu'un oisillon. Et comme elle se raidissait, il se décida. Pas question de retarder encore ce moment et de faire durer le suspense au point de lui faire peur. Il n'avait jamais couché avec une femme, mais il saurait se montrer rassurant et elle n'aurait aucune crainte.

Les couvertures furent repoussées, sans plus de manière, et il se mit à la dévorer de baisers et de caresses. Il glissa sa chemise par-dessus sa tête et Rose étouffa une protestation. Dans le noir et avec seulement la clarté de la lune et des étoiles, le corps masculin qui se penchait sur elle éveillait soudainement un désir qu'elle voulait combattre. Il ressemblait au Docteur, mais il était humain et il ne savait pas que leur complicité était avant tout amicale, il ne savait pas. Il… ne…

Oh, dieu!

« Je te fais mal? »

Elle ne put que gémir un « non » et l'attirer contre elle. Il se retrouva allongé sur elle et elle découvrit que si sa tête avait encore quelques réticences, son corps n'en avait aucune.

Le matin les trouva épuisés et ronronnant comme deux chats repus.

« Je ne savais pas que les femmes pouvaient réagir comme ça. » avoua-t-il sans la regarder.

« Je ne savais pas que les hommes pouvaient réagir comme ça. Nous l'avons fait combien de fois? »

Il sembla scandalisé qu'elle puisse tenir un compte. Elle l'embrassa légèrement sur les lèvres, se disant qu'elle trouverait une bonne raison pour justifier ce baiser alors qu'elle n'y avait plus cette ambiance si romantique.

« Et maintenant? » demanda-t-elle.

« Nous sommes dimanche, il faut se rendre à l'église. Notre première sortie d'époux. »

Rose se renfrogna : elle aurait plutôt passé une partie de la matinée à se reposer et à rattraper le sommeil perdu, puis aurait préparé un brunch sur le pouce avant de relaxer au coin du feu. Elle avait déménagé tellement de choses durant la semaine qu'elle était éreintée. Mais leur jeu devait se poursuivre. Monsieur et Madame Smith devaient se comporter impeccablement et leur prochaine action consistait à enfiler des vêtements et à se rendre à la messe.

Dans le petit matin, ils étaient plus gauches et redevaient presque des étrangers. Ce qui s'était produit durant la nuit ne devait pas paraître durant la journée. C'était deux mondes complètement séparés. Rose se demandait combien de couples cachaient de semblables pensées sous les corsets et les cravates.


	7. Une paire de bras supplémentaire

**- Une paire de bras supplémentaire -**

Les semaines s'écoulèrent et le travail de femme au foyer pesa de plus en plus à Rose. Elle était pourtant forte et jeune, mais les journées n'en finissaient pas. Les tâches n'étaient pas non plus des plus excitantes. Amidonner un col, veiller à ce qu'il y ait assez de charbon pour chauffer le poêle ou faire les courses en calculant la quantité de thé, de farine ou de sucre ou trouver du fil de la bonne couleur pour recoudre un bouton ne l'enthousiasmaient pas du tout. Le jeu devenait lourd et irritant. Le linge mouillé ou les sacs de farine et de charbon étaient lourds et il n'y avait personne pour l'aider. C'était le travail d'une femme et elle n'avait pas le droit de s'en plaindre. C'était le jeu. Et flûte.

Il restait ces nuits où elle pouvait tout mettre de côté (y compris et surtout les vêtements), mais John Smith semblait soupçonneux quand elle s'abandonnait et réclamait ces moments et elle avait garde de ne pas proposer un moment tendre avant qu'il ne le propose. C'était irritant, encore plus quand elle réalisait qu'elle avait ENVIE d'être câlinée et adorée. Le Docteur la taquinerait sans doute durant des mois quand il reviendrait dans sa tête et se souviendrait de ces moments. Elle avait alors un peu peur qu'il découvre qu'elle éprouvait un coupable plaisir entre ses bras.

Un jeudi soir, alors qu'une rencontre privée avec le directeur retenait John à l'école, Katy Flint vint lui rendre visite. Elle trouva Rose en train de brosser le plancher en retenant des jurons à cause de ses genoux douloureux et de l'odeur trop forte du détergent. Elle éclata de rire en voyant les flaques d'eau dans tous les coins de la cuisine.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça? »

« Une femme qui essaie de garder sa cuisine propre! » répliqua Rose en remettant une mèche derrière son oreille et en contemplant les lieux.

« Vous semblez au bout du rouleau. Est-ce que le mariage est épuisant à ce point? »

« Le mariage? Non… pas vraiment. » dit Rose en se rappelant qu'il y avait quelques soirs qu'elle n'avait pas suggéré un moment intime. « C'est plutôt tout ce qu'il y a autour. La maison, les travaux. »

« Attendez d'avoir des enfants, vous n'en viendrez pas à bout! » gloussa Katy. « Asseyez-vous, je vais nous préparer une bonne tasse de thé et nous allons bavarder une petite heure. C'est le meilleur remède. »

En un clin d'œil, la théière fut remplie d'eau bouillante, les feuilles infusaient et tous les petits à-côtés nécessaires étaient disposés sur la table.

« Ça m'aurait pris une demi-heure. » gémit Rose.

« On dirait que vous n'avez pas l'habitude de travailler. Je l'avais remarqué : vos mains sont aussi douces que les pages des livres que vous étudiez et votre peau n'a pas connu le grand air comme les paysans. Vous venez d'un milieu privilégié. »

« Non, ce n'est pas ça. »

« Cet héritage tombé du ciel. Et tous ces bibelots. Ne mentez pas, ce n'est pas nécessaire. » dit chaleureusement la servante. « Au fond, ce qu'il vous faudrait, c'est une bonne. »

« Nous n'avons pas les moyens! John refusera. » dit Rose d'un ton sage.

« Écoutez… Il y a cette chambre au grenier qui ne sert à rien et je peux parfaitement me contenter d'un petit salaire. »

« Je ne peux pas vous demander de quitter l'Académie Hulton, voyons! »

« Me demander? Ce serait plutôt l'inverse! » fit l'autre en éclatant en sanglots.

Rose serra les mains de Katy et essaya de la consoler : « Mais enfin, expliquez-vous! Pourquoi pleurez-vous? Je pensais que vous aimiez travailler là-bas? »

« Depuis votre mariage, le directeur et sa femme me mène la vie dure. Ils m'accusent d'avoir manigancé votre histoire et d'avoir arrangé le mariage. Ce n'est pas faux, mais… Pour ne pas subir le même sort, mes amies me tournent le dos et me boudent, du moins publiquement. Elles ne peuvent pas se permettre de perdre leur place! Alors… en vous voyant si peu apte aux travaux domestiques et avec tous ces bibelots et ses décorations qui témoignent d'une certaine richesse, je me suis dit… »

Rose lui prêta un mouchoir et la força à avaler le thé bien chaud et sucré : « Je n'imaginais pas que les choses avaient si mal tournées. John ne m'en a rien dit. »

« Il ne le saurait pas. C'est un homme et un des professeurs. Les affaires d'une servante ne sont pas de son ressort. »

« Eh bien, elles sont des miennes. Quels sont vos gages? »

Katy annonça un chiffre et Rose fit un rapide calcul : comment une personne pouvait-elle vivre avec si peu? Elle résolut de trouver un autre « héritage » si besoin était, mais elle ne pouvait pas laisser son amie vivre ainsi.

« Il reste le problème du logis. » dit Rose.

« 'Il reste'? Cela veut dire que… »

« Évidemment. Et je tiens à une règle. Nous pouvons négocier pour les autres, mais je tiens à celle-là. »

« Oui, madame Smith. » fit-elle humblement en séchant ses joues.

« Je vous ordonne, Katy Flint, de ne jamais m'appeler madame Smith quand nous serons seules. Dites Rose. Maintenant, le grenier peut être aménagé… »

Katy Flint sauta au cou de sa nouvelle employeur et l'embrassa sur les joues avant de se reprendre, confuse de tant de familiarité.

« Désolée, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prise. » s'excusa-t-elle.

« Moi, je sais. Et il n'y a rien à pardonner. Je vous serai toujours reconnaissante de ce que vous avez fait pour moi et pour nous. La moindre des choses et de vous rendre la pareille et nous le pouvons. Comme je disais, le grenier ne demande qu'un peu d'aménagement et vous fera une chambre assez confortable. Et j'insiste pour que vous vous sentiez comme chez vous dans le reste de la maison. »

« Je connais ma place… Rose. »

« Eh bien, pas moi. Et je ne tiens pas à l'apprendre. Vous m'apprendrez comment faire du pain; le mien a un goût abominable. Il n'est pas question que tous les travaux vous soient assignés. J'ai besoin d'aide et vous serez mon aide. Et nous pourrons passer nos soirées tranquillement entre femmes. Qu'en dites-vous? »

« Je n'ai jamais envisagé une telle situation. Qu'en dira votre mari? »

« S'il tient à avoir ses chemises amidonnées de travers et du pain immangeable, libre à lui. » blagua Rose avec un clin d'œil.

John Smith s'étonna de la liste de travaux que Rose lui mit sous le nez quand il revint : « Un lit? Nous en avons déjà un. Et pourquoi autant de meubles? On dirait que tu veux aménager une autre chambre. » se plaignit-il à demi.

« C'est pour notre nouvelle aide-ménagère. »

« Qui? Quoi? »

« Elle arrivera dans trois jours et nous ne pouvons pas la faire dormir sur le canapé, qui est une véritable torture pour les lombaires. »

« Mais de qui parles-tu, chérie? »

« Je suis fatiguée et j'ai besoin d'aide pour le ménage, le lavage, la cuisine, les courses. Et je m'ennuie. J'ai besoin d'une compagnie féminine. Alors Katy Flint vient vivre avec nous et me donnera un coup de main pour tout ça. »

« Qui paiera ses gages? » s'inquiéta-t-il.

« Il reste suffisamment d'argent de l'héritage. » dit Rose avec un geste vague.

« On dirait une malle sans fond! » critiqua amicalement John Smith.

« Les malles sans fond n'existent pas. » rétorqua immédiatement Rose avec conviction.

« Je plaisantais. Eh bien, chérie, je trouve ton idée admirable. Et puis, il faudra quelqu'un quand… quand les enfants arriveront. Et parlant d'enfants… allons-y. » fit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Les mots frappèrent Rose comme la foudre. Non, impossible. Là, ça n'était plus un jeu.

« J'ai dit quelque chose de travers? » s'inquiéta John devant son raidissement. « Tu… tu n'as pas envie? » ajouta-il avec beaucoup d'hésitation.

Elle hocha la tête et fit de son mieux pour le convaincre du contraire – ce qui n'était pas difficile étant donné que leurs corps s'harmonisaient fort bien sur ce point – tout en songeant aux répercussions. Dès le lendemain, elle se procurerait des anovulants dans la pharmacie du Tardis et pourrait dormir (et ne pas dormir!) plus tranquillement.

Alors que John Smith soupirait d'aise et gardait une main posée sur la poitrine de sa femme en dormant, Rose resta les yeux ouverts en espérant que les conséquences du jeu ne deviendraient pas plus difficiles à gérer que prévu.


	8. L'annonce de la cigogne

**- L'annonce de la cigogne -**

Au matin, sans doute parce qu'elle avait encore un frisson de peur sur la possibilité de ce qui pouvait se produire, elle avait vaguement la nausée. Rose se souvenait pourtant avec une trace d'angoisse que ce n'était pas toutes les femmes qui en souffraient. Il lui fallait vérifier et prendre des précautions pour l'avenir. Pourquoi n'y avait-elle pas songé auparavant? Tout simplement parce qu'elle savait que le Docteur et elle n'était pas compatibles biologiquement? Mais ce n'était pas le Docteur qui se penchait sur elle et lui faisait l'amour. C'était un humain complètement et parfaitement normal. Et donc… les conséquences complètements et parfaitement normales…

Dès que John fut parti pour sa journée de travail, elle fit une promenade jusqu'au Tardis pratiquement en courant tout du long. Comment trouver des pilules si particulières dans la pharmacie? Le Docteur n'en avait pas l'usage et les circonstances de ses voyages ne se prêtaient pas à une telle précaution. Rose fouilla toutes les boîtes, inspecta toutes les étagères, de plus en plus angoissée. Si elle ne trouvait pas les pilules…

God, ils ne pourraient coucher à nouveau dans le même lit parce qu'il était hors de question de pouvoir résister à cette expression qui lui donnait des papillons dans l'estomac, de ne pas succomber à un de ses baisers qui la faisaient sentir si importante et si unique. Elle se reprocha de penser trop facilement à ces délicieux plaisirs conjugaux. Il faudrait bien qu'elle les explique à un moment donné et elle ne pourrait pas les excuser avec un simple « c'était le jeu ».

Elle passa devant une des machines de l'infirmerie qui s'éclaira comme un arbre de Noël. Des données défilaient trop vite pour qu'elle les lise, puis une image apparue. Un schéma humain avec un point vert clignotant doucement à la hauteur de son ventre.

« Non. » souffla-t-elle.

Le point clignotait. Rose donna un coup de poing sur la console sans rien changer aux données. C'était impossible, c'était un cauchemar!

Et une petite voix de chuchoter diaboliquement à son oreille : tu peux continuer à dormir dans le même lit que lui sans te soucier des conséquences. Que peut-il se passer de pire à présent?

Elle fit demi-tour, encore sous le choc, et refit le trajet jusqu'à la salle de pilotage. La tour centrale était mise en veilleuse. Elle s'assit dans le fauteuil à ressort. Chaque fois qu'elle venait dans le Tardis, elle prenait le temps de faire rejouer le message vidéo du Docteur. Elle appuya sur une touche et son image s'afficha, lui mettant les larmes aux yeux. Elle écouta le message jusqu'au bout, guettant les dernières phrases, comme chaque fois : « Ne t'inquiète de rien, je sais que tu es assez forte pour tous les petits problèmes qui pourraient se produire. J'ai confiance en toi. À bientôt. » L'image se figea sur son sourire. Elle l'imaginait chaque fois presser l'interrupteur avant d'aller se placer sous l'arche caméléon et endurer le martyre. Son dernier sourire.

Elle pressa la montre qu'elle cachait sous son corsage, chaque fois qu'elle quittait la maison. Il était là. Une présence muette, tiède, vivante… un souvenir. Elle pouvait le faire revenir. Elle avait envie de le faire revenir. Et en même temps, elle voulait le fuir à tout jamais, car il n'accepterait pas la situation. Il ne comprendrait pas. Elle le perdrait. Elle perdrait la vie qu'elle lui avait promise, le « toujours » qu'elle lui avait offert. Enceinte jusqu'aux yeux, il refuserait qu'elle se mette en danger. Et si elle lui avouait qu'elle avait porté – si brièvement que ce fut – un enfant de John Smith… Dans tous les cas, il ne la verrait plus jamais de la même façon.

Elle se mordit le coin des lèvres. Elle devait se débarrasser de l'enfant. John Smith ne saurait jamais. Elle convaincrait le Tardis de ne jamais le révéler au Docteur. Et personne ne saurait jamais la vérité.

Elle fouilla les dossiers de la console. Il devait bien avoir une procédure automatique ou un abortif ou bien un transmateur pour enlever ces cellules en elle! Elle se verrouilla le cœur et lu les étapes. L'appareil était fort simple au fond. Elle le posa sur son estomac et tendait le doigt pour l'activer. Elle pouvait y arriver si elle ne songeait pas qu'il s'agissait d'un bébé. C'était vivant, mais à peine. Elle pouvait l'enlever et l'oublier. Mettre un sceau de silence éternel dessus. Oublier qu'elle avait tué.

Et au même moment, l'écran signala deux battements de cœur.

Elle arracha l'appareil et le jeta au mur avec un cri étouffé avant de fondre en sanglots. Les larmes coulaient dans son corsage jusqu'à la montre. Elle étouffa un gémissement sans savoir si elle était stupéfaite ou rassurée : cette montre était une partie du Docteur. Et ces deux cœurs qui battaient et grandissaient dans sa matrice provenaient de lui. Cela s'était produit quand il avait ouvert la montre pour la guérir ou peut-être qu'à force de garder cette montre contre elle et ne jamais s'en départir, un peu de lui avait migré en elle. Et quand le corps de John Smith avait donné ce qu'il fallait pour « démarrer un bébé », les gênes s'étaient mélangés et voilà le résultat.

John Smith et le Docteur et le bébé et Rose et l'annoncer à Jackie et les voyages dans le Tardis et elle avait failli le tuer alors que c'était la dernière chance du Docteur et la vie de Rose changerait à jamais et…

Ses genoux se dérobèrent et elle se retrouva prostrée dans un coin à hoqueter de peur et de honte. Elle n'était pas aussi forte qu'il le fallait et tout était bouleversé et tous ses repères avaient disparu. Le Tardis était en mode veille, le Docteur n'était pas là, il fallait protéger John Smith et, soudainement, s'occuper d'une nouvelle vie qu'elle n'était pas capable d'intégrer tout à fait à sa réalité. C'était pourtant un alien et elle était tout à fait capable de gérer un alien, surtout qu'il était encore tout petit. Mais il finirait par grandir et son ventre se dilaterait et elle aurait l'air d'une citrouille géante et que dirait Jackie et les clins d'œil entendus de ses amis quand il la verrait avec une poussette en train d'acheter une boîte de couches…

Elle se rendait compte qu'elle était en train de se créer un « loop » d'angoisse avec cette situation, mais elle ne voyait pas comment s'en sortir. Deux minutes plus tôt, elle aurait triché et menti et aurait enlevé le plus discrètement possible cette vie humaine. Elle aurait vécu avec les remords dans le secret absolu et affiché un sourire innocent. Maintenant qu'elle portait une vie pas entièrement humaine et qu'il s'agissait de la dernière chance du Docteur d'avoir à jamais quelqu'un pour l'accompagner, il n'était plus question d'une telle action.

Il ne restait donc qu'une seule voie. Le « loop » fut automatiquement coupé. Elle recouvra son sang-froid comme pour n'importe quelle autre affaire d'alien. Son angoisse n'en diminua pas pour autant, car il fallait faire face à d'autres conséquences, mais le choix était désormais très simple parce qu'unique. Elle annoncerait à John Smith qu'elle portait son enfant et quand le Docteur reviendrait, elle lui présenterait le véritable dernier Seigneur du temps. Voilà.

Le retour à la petite maison lui donna l'impression de durer 1000 ans.

Quelques jours plus tard, Noël frappa à la porte et Rose fit un cadeau très spécial à John, un de ceux qui prendraient quelques mois à déballer, comme elle le lui décrivit. La surprise et la joie changèrent complètement ses traits et il la fit tournoyer avec un rire victorieux.

« On peut le sentir ou l'entendre? » demanda-t-il en collant son oreille contre son ventre qui ne montrait encore aucune courbe.

« Il est un peu tôt encore. » lui reprocha-t-elle.

« Quand? Oh, j'ai hâte de lui voir la binette! Comment l'appellerons-nous? Que dirais-tu de Sydney? »

« Tu ne sais même pas si c'est une fille ou un garçon! » protesta-t-elle gaiement.

« Peu importe, c'est une part de nous réunie en un seul être. Notre enfant! » insista-t-il.

« Oui, notre enfant. » murmura-t-elle en pensant au Docteur qui avait contribué à faire un miracle de plus. Est-ce qu'un enfant pouvait avoir trois parents?

Katy Flint emménagea et se montra ravie de l'arrivée d'un petit Smith. À l'Académie Hulton, les félicitations à l'adresse du professeur d'anglais furent plus compassés et plus respectueuses, selon les mœurs anglaises. Quelques personnes se demandèrent si les choses avaient commencé lors de cette affreuse tempête, mais il leur suffirait d'attendre la naissance et de faire le compte. C'est du moins ce que Katy rapporta à Rose autour d'une tasse de thé quelques semaines plus tard. Elle avait gardé quelques amies à l'Académie et rapportait les rumeurs les plus croustillantes dans la petite maison, faisant rire Rose, qui s'amusait de voir le scandale provoqué par une chose si simple.

En quelque sorte.

Elle n'avait pas voulu que le médecin lui confirme officiellement la naissance. Elle avait catégoriquement refusé que Mary Gillian, la sage-femme, vienne l'examiner et confirmer que tout allait bien. Elle préférait se fier au Tardis.

La promenade quotidienne jusqu'à cette grange abandonnée où le Tardis veillait tranquillement devint son ultime point de repère. C'était le seul endroit où elle pouvait être la vraie Rose Tyler : celle qui avait peur pour le bébé qui grandissait en elle, celle qui en avait un peu peur aussi, celle qui aimait John Smith mais qui s'inquiétait pour lui parce qu'il était le Docteur déguisé, celle qui pouvait porter une robe et un corset mais qui préférait les jeans et les baskets, celle qui pouvait dire toute la vérité à John Smith et assumait avec un peu de mal que le Docteur se souviendrait probablement de tout et découvrirait tout ce qu'elle ne disait PAS à John Smith.

Quelle vie n'empêche.

Avant de repartir vers sa vie de 1913, Rose réécoutait le message vidéo du Docteur, y puisant de la force jusqu'à sa prochaine visite. « À bientôt. » disait-il avec un sourire plein de confiance pour et envers elle. Ce sourire était pour elle, pour la vraie Rose qui faisait le pont entre le jeu et la réalité. Elle l'emportait et le chérissait avec parfois une larme ou deux : il lui faisait tellement confiance et elle se sentait parfois terriblement peu faite pour la tâche. Est-ce que le Docteur pourrait un jour découvrir combien de fois elle s'était repassé la vidéo?


	9. L'arrivée de la cigogne

**- L'arrivée de la cigogne -**

Les mois passèrent, son ventre s'arrondissait et gonflait démesurément. Elle se demandait si elle ne finirait pas par exploser. Sa démarche se modifia et elle se mit à se dandiner, amusant follement John quand ils se promenaient dans le printemps de 1914. Elle était son canard préféré, affirmait-il en lui donnant le bras. Elle ne pouvait plus se rendre jusqu'au Tardis et n'osait pas emprunter une calèche ou une charrette, ce qui aurait gâché la discrétion dont elle devait faire preuve. Elle reporta son assurance sur la montre, toujours accrochée au bout de sa chaîne. Elle la dissimulait encore, surtout à John qui faisait semblant d'ignorer la présence de l'objet chaque fois qu'il l'entrevoyait.

L'été et le soleil revint et il ne resta plus à Rose qu'une seule robe à porter et ses pieds enflés n'entraient plus que dans les souliers égueulés de John. Katy Flint se mit à plaisanter sur le fait de donner naissance à un géant, avec des clins d'œil entendus à John qui préférait faire semblant de lire son journal ou de préparer ses cours. Vers la fin du mois de juin, une vive douleur transperça son ventre et elle sut que le moment était venu. Le dernier Seigneur du temps s'annonçait.

Malgré les protestations de Rose, Katy fit appeler la sage-femme qui arriva rapidement et organisa tout avec efficacité. Elle mit John Smith à la porte en grommelant qu'aucun homme ne tient à voir sa femme souffrir pour mettre au monde sa progéniture. Elle donna des ordres à Katy Flint pour préparer de l'eau, chauffer des serviettes et installer le plus confortablement possible la future maman.

Pendant que le futur père se rongeait les ongles dans la cuisine en faisant les cent pas, Rose faisait de son mieux pour que tout soit terminé le plus vite possible. La tempête se déchaînait dans son ventre et elle retenait ses cris, du moins durant les six premières heures. Les dix heures suivantes la firent mourir un peu et elle ne sut pas comment elle trouva le courage d'une dernière poussée.

Mary donna l'enfant à Katy qui le lava dans le bassin d'eau tiède qu'elle avait à la bonne température durant les dernières heures. Elle enveloppa le nouveau-né dans une douce couverture et l'apporta à Rose, mais la sage-femme la repoussa doucement : « Et maintenant, madame Smith, on recommence. »

« Quoi? » fit Rose d'une voix éteinte.

« Vous avez des jumeaux. Ne me dites pas qu'avec un ventre aussi énorme vous n'aviez pas deviné! »

Heureusement que son corps savait comment faire naître un deuxième bébé, car Rose était sous le choc. Deux bébés! Deux cœurs parce qu'il y avait deux bébés! Deux bébés humains! Elle eut à peine conscience de la douleur quand le deuxième bébé se présenta.

« Elle va bien? On dirait deux… » commença John Smith en faisant irruption dans la chambre.

Katy Flint lui mit d'office son premier enfant dans les bras : « Vous avez un garçon. Félicitations! »

« Et un deuxième petit chou ici, M. Smith. » dit la sage-femme en mettant le bébé dans les bras de Rose.

Cette dernière éclata en sanglots et John se dépêcha de l'embrasser et de la remercier : « Deux petits princes… tu m'as donné deux petits princes! Merci…. Oh, merci! »

Les sanglots augmentèrent quand Rose vit pour la première fois son fils. Il ressemblait au Docteur, il avait un air de famille avec Pete Tyler, mais le nez, c'était définitivement celui de Rose Tyler. Et il était tout simplement adorable. Il était tout petit et léger et tiède. Fragile. Dépendant d'elle. Et Rose sut aussitôt qu'il était hors de question de l'abandonner. Son amour fut en cet instant et pour toujours plus fort que tous les doutes. Les voyages dans le temps, le Tardis et le Docteur passèrent au second plan.

« Je veux voir l'autre! » ordonna-t-elle.

Elle se retrouva avec les deux bébés sur les genoux, les caressa, leur donna un doigt à manipuler et tomba profondément amoureuse de ses deux rejetons.

« Il a une bouille de Sydney, celui-là. » dit John.

« On dirait plutôt un Peter. » dit Rose.

« C'est le nom de ton père. »

« Et Sydney? »

« Le nom du mien. »

« Alors Pete et Sydney. » résumé Katy Flint en mettant les enfants dans le berceau que Rose et elle avait préparé. Elle lui fit sa toilette, puis laissa les heureux parents profiter de leur nouvelle famille.

Maladroitement, John souleva Peter, enveloppé dans une couverture bleue, et le déposa dans les bras de sa mère. Le petit renifla de contentement et bailla, rendant Rose toute chose. Le nouveau papa prit Sydney, dans un mouvement déjà plus sûr, et s'installa auprès de Rose. Le matelas s'incurva et John se mit à chantonner et à bercer l'un des bébés pendant que Rose posait sa joue sur la tête presque chauve du second. Il était doux et sentait… c'était rassurant. Les douleurs dans son ventre se faisaient plus sourdes et commençaient à s'effacer de sa mémoire. C'était un faible prix à payer pour avoir ces deux petites merveilles.

Le Docteur ne voudrait sans doute pas s'encombrer de ses deux nourrissons, car les voyages dans le Tardis étaient toujours dangereux, mais sur le moment, ça n'avait plus la moindre importance. Il n'y avait plus qu'eux et le lien qui s'était forgé à l'instant où Rose les avait vus et touchés.

Sa vie d'avant – sa vraie vie d'avant – lui paraissait une simple introduction, un prétexte qui l'avait menée là, à cet endroit et à ce temps, dans les circonstances où tout avait commencé. En donnant naissance aux jumeaux, Rose s'était en quelque sorte mise une nouvelle fois au monde. Elle était une nouvelle personne et le Docteur, Jackie et tous les autres devraient s'adapter à ça.

Quand elle fut trop fatiguée et que même le poids léger du bébé la laissait sans force, elle se coucha et écouta longuement le souffle des petits êtres dans leur berceau. John s'étendait à côté d'elle et l'embrassa aussi délicatement que si elle était en porcelaine. Elle se blottit contre lui, glissa la main sous son oreiller… et toucha la montre. Il restait un mois avant qu'il soit sécuritaire de faire revenir le Docteur. Elle s'endormit sur cette dernière pensée.

Deux semaines plus tard, Rose, le Docteur et Katy Flint avaient sérieusement besoin de sommeil. Les bébés se relayaient pour avoir besoin d'être nourris ou changés au point qu'il fallait pratiquement toujours quelqu'un auprès d'eux et Rose était la seule à pouvoir leur donner le sein. Des cernes noircissaient ses yeux, mais elle était toujours aussi émerveillée par les petits princes, un surnom que toute la maisonnée avait adopté.

Sydney piaillait de plaisir quand on le baignait et se calmait dès qu'il était changé, contrairement à son frère. Peter se calmait uniquement quand on le berçait et qu'on lui chantait une berceuse. Ils avaient l'impression de marcher des kilomètres en tournant en rond dans la maison et Rose passait plus de temps dans la chaise à bascule que dans son lit. Il lui arrivait de s'endormir alors qu'elle nourrissait un des bébés et John ou Katy devait remettre le nourrisson au lit pour elle.


	10. Re-MONTRE-ance

**- Re-MONTRE-ance -**

De temps en temps, Rose sentait que John l'observait d'une façon différente. Elle se disait qu'elle réagissait ainsi à cause de la fatigue, mais un matin qu'elle faisait le lit et que, machinalement, elle soulevait l'oreiller pour mettre la montre à son cou, elle ne la trouva pas. Elle examina le plancher, secoua les draps et les couvertures, interrogea même Katy.

« C'est M. Smith qui l'a prise. » la renseigna-t-elle.

« Oui, je l'ai prise et je l'ai cachée. » confirma-t-il quand elle le mit devant le fait. « Je ne prétendrai pas tout connaître ou tout comprendre de cette montre. Je sais qu'elle est étrange et dangereuse. Disons que la garder aussi proche de toi et de façon si obsessive… il y a de quoi se poser des questions. Je me disais que c'était une protection. Je t'ai sauvée grâce à elle. Mais maintenant, je sais que ce n'était pas pour te protéger. Tu n'es pas superstitieuse alors tu ne pouvais pas la garder comme un simple porte-bonheur. Alors je l'ai touchée à nouveau. Et j'ai compris que c'était une partie de moi. Mais pas réellement moi. Un moi différent et qui est venu en premier. Et c'est cette première version de moi que tu dois faire revenir le faire revenir dans peu de temps. Et à ce moment, je mourrai. »

« Non, pas du tout! »

« Ne me mens pas. Tu as parlé dans ton sommeil. Depuis que la naissance, tu dors moins bien et tu parles en dormant. Et cette damnée montre est à l'origine de tout ça! »

« Tu ne l'as pas détruite, n'est-ce pas? »

« J'ai l'intention de le faire. »

« Ça te tuerait. »

« Non. Ça le tuerait lui. Pas moi. »

Il s'assit lourdement sur une des chaises de la petite cuisine.

« Est-ce que nous ne sommes pas heureux? Nous avons une famille que j'aime. Et lui, celui que tu veux faire revenir, il vous rejettera et vous abandonnera. Tu as peur de sa réaction, je l'a deviné. »

« Il ne fera pas ça. Pas plus que tu ne le ferais. Vous… »

« Ne m'associe pas à lui. » grogna John. « Je suis le père de ces enfants et je suis ton époux. Nous avons une vie ici et maintenant. Pourquoi est-ce que ce n'est pas suffisant? »

« C'est suffisant pour moi et pour les bébés. Mais je ne peux pas faire disparaître le Docteur. »

« Il est plus important que moi? C'est pour ça que c'était son nom que tu disais quand tu étais malade! Tu délirais et tu appelais le Docteur. Je croyais que tu parlais du médecin, mais à présent… J'ai un rival. »

« Tu es ce rival. » contre-attaqua Rose.

« Il ressemble à quoi? » demanda-t-il avec ressentiment.

« Tu es sa copie conforme. Sauf… »

« Sauf quoi? »

« Il a deux cœurs. C'est… tu es… il est… Le Docteur vient d'une autre planète. »

« Vraiment. » fit-il avec mauvaise humeur.

« Il n'était pas prévu que je tombe enceinte. » se défendit-elle maladroitement.

« Vraiment. » redit-il.

« Et quand c'est arrivé, j'ai pensé que… »

« Que tu pourrais lui donner les bébés. »

« Non! J'ai pensé… il y avait deux battements de cœur et j'ai pensé que c'était son enfant. »

« Quoi? Et maintenant, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire à mes enfants? Tu vas me faire disparaître puis les lui donner? Alors qu'il n'en veut pas? »

« Je… je ne veux pas que tu disparaisses, mais le Docteur doit revenir. »

« Il ne reviendra qu'avec cette montre, c'est ça? Eh bien… le Docteur ne reviendra jamais. »

« Ne fais pas ça. Je t'en supplie John, ne fais pas ça. »

« Je ne te laisserai pas détruire notre vie. »

« Je t'aime, mais si tu m'obliges à choisir entre toi et le Docteur, je te détesterai. » dit-elle gravement, les larmes aux yeux.

John Smith resta dur et insensible devant les larmes : elle les versait pour les enfants ou pour lui, mais est-ce qu'elle ne le menaçait pas déjà?

« Je ne suis pas une femme de 1913, je viens du futur et j'ai vu des centaines de planètes et de pays différents. Je ne suis pas du genre à m'écraser devant une autorité qui serait mauvaise. Si tu menaces une fois encore mes enfants, tu le regretteras. Tu ne connais pas la force d'une mère et tu ne connais pas MA force. » fit-elle le plus sérieusement du monde.

« Tu n'auras pas la montre, Rose Smith. »

« En ce cas, je suppose que toute argumentation est inutile. »

« En effet. J'ai déjà prévenu Katy Flint de ne pas te laisser seule avec les enfants, au cas où tu déciderais de t'enfuir avec eux. Tu peux aller où tu veux, mais nos enfants resteront ici avec moi. »

Le Docteur n'avait certainement pas prévu que sa personnalité d'emprunt serait suffisamment forte pour essayer de faire disparaître à jamais le dernier Seigneur du temps! Il avait oublié qu'on ne pouvait menacer la vie d'une personne sans faire ressortir toute sa rage de vivre. Rose réalisa que c'était sa faute si cette situation se produisait. Si elle n'avait pas parlé durant son sommeil…si elle avait mieux gardé cette montre… si elle n'était pas tombée enceinte… si elle n'était pas tombée sous le charme de John Smith qui ressemblant tant au Docteur…

« Ne te sers pas des enfants comme d'un levier. C'est indigne d'un être humain. » dit-elle.

« Tu dois être habitué puisque tu dis que ce Docteur vient d'une autre planète. » rétorqua-t-il avec une trace de mépris.

Rose frémit et quitta la maison en coup de vent. Ses pas la menèrent instinctivement jusqu'au Tardis où elle s'installa sur le fauteuil devant la console centrale. Après un moment, hanté par le silence des lieux, elle fit jouer le message du Docteur, pour la 200e fois sans doute, se dit-elle. Il y avait des mois qu'elle n'était pas venue, handicapée par sa grossesse, puis retenue à la maison par les jumeaux. Ce n'était pas qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'éloigner, c'était plutôt qu'elle ne désirait pas manquer le moindre de leur geste. Penser à eux la faisait sentir coupable d'être partie sans avoir vérifié qu'ils allaient bien.

« Ne t'inquiète de rien, je sais que tu es assez forte pour tous les petits problèmes qui pourraient se produire. J'ai confiance en toi. À bientôt. »

Et si le Docteur ne revenait pas? Si la montre était cachée à jamais ou détruite? C'était 1914 et une guerre commencerait bientôt. La date fatidique pour mettre fin au jeu approchait pour de bonnes raisons. Elle pouvait perdre à la fois le Docteur ET John Smith, car ce dernier était un ardent patriote et ne resterait probablement pas à la maison quand la nation appelait les volontaires à défendre la liberté des peuples!

Les derniers mots se mirent à tourner en boucle : « À bientôt. À bientôt. À bientôt. »

Elle fracassa l'écran dans un cri de rage, geste qu'elle regretta immédiatement et qui la fit fondre en larmes. Elle avait effacé le Docteur et il était peut-être perdu. Elle n'était pas assez forte, pas assez intelligente, pas assez… tout ce qu'il fallait! Il s'en était remis aveuglément à elle et elle l'avait perdu. Elle était tombée enceinte parce qu'elle n'avait pas su contrôler une banale envie physique (dieu qu'il embrassait bien!) et avait été assez stupide pour ne pas vérifier qu'elle portait deux bébés avec chacun un cœur et non pas un enfant avec deux cœurs. Elle avait voulu protéger le Docteur, puis lui offrir une famille pour l'éternité. Elle avait tout gâché. C'était cette même famille qui avait donné une force suffisante à une personnalité fantôme pour emprisonner le Docteur à jamais.

Elle pleura et toucha l'écran brisé, pleura encore un peu et finit par s'assoupir, la tête posée sur la console. Elle se réveilla en sursaut, les seins douloureux et gonflés de lait. Les jumeaux pleuraient sans doute de faim. Elle se dépêcha de rentrer, ignora les regards confus de Katy Flint et s'occupa des jumeaux, passant un long moment à les caresser et à les câliner. Ils étaient si petits, si fragiles et si complètement innocents. Ils ne devaient pas souffrir de cette situation. Elle les berça, savourant leur abandon complet contre son épaule et écoutant leur souffle si confiant et si doux. Elle fredonnait une mélodie sans mots qui l'apaisait. Elle les aimait tellement. Deux petits princes. Le Docteur et John Smith pouvaient bien aller se faire pendre. Si elle n'avait pas d'autres solutions, elle s'enfermerait avec eux dans le Tardis et attendrait que les procédures automatiques les ramènent à la maison.

Elle coucha Peter dans le berceau et se retourna pour surprendre John Smith qui l'observait… depuis quand?

« Curieux comme tu as l'air de tant les aimer. Tu es une actrice accomplie. » dit John Smith avec une pointe de méchanceté.

« Je ne joue pas la comédie avec mon affection. »

« On pourrait en douter. »

« Ne mêle pas les jumeaux à ça. » le prévint-elle en l'attirant hors de la pièce. « Je ne veux pas qu'ils nous entendent ou nous sentent nous disputer. Tu ne m'aimes peut-être plus, mais ils n'ont pas besoin de le savoir. Nous ne serons pas les premiers infortunés à cohabiter de force à cause des enfants. Je veux que tu me respectes, à tout le moins. »

« Où étais-tu pendant qu'ils pleuraient de faim tout à l'heure? »

« Je me promenais. »

« C'est faux. »

Rose darda un regard furieux qui failli le faire fléchir, si ce n'était qu'il était aussi en colère qu'elle.

« Je t'ai suivie. J'ai voulu te faire comprendre et t'expliquer. Et puis j'ai vu où tu te rendais. Le temps que tu as passé dans cette grange m'a intrigué et j'ai découvert cette drôle de boîte bleue. Elle appartient à l'autre, je l'ai compris tout de suite. Cet objet et cette montre sont semblables. Et tu as passé des heures dans cette chose minuscule. » fit-il d'un ton accusateur.

« C'est plus grand à l'intérieur. » rétorqua froidement Rose..

« Es-tu en train de devenir folle? » demanda-t-il posément.

Rose soupira et songea aux enfants et au Docteur et à John Smith. Sa colère s'évanouit, remplacé par une infinie tristesse. Elle avait fait beaucoup de mal à John Smith sans vraiment le vouloir. Elle avait essayé de garder le secret sur la montre et ça n'avait pas marché. Elle avait essayé de garder le Tardis secret et il l'avait découvert. Il savait ou devinait déjà pour le Docteur. Peut-être qu'en sachant tout, il prendrait la décision que Rose espérait tant. Elle inclina la tête et s'avoua vaincue. On ne pouvait s'opposer au Docteur, il avait trop de force et de vitalité et même à moindre dose, John Smith en avait suffisamment pour se battre bec et ongles. Qui pouvait vouloir mettre fin à son existence sans le moindre remord?

« Je vais tout te raconter. Tout. Depuis le début. Je te montrerai l'intérieur de la boîte bleue. Je te montrerai des choses qui n'existent pas en 1913. Et après, nous prendrons une décision. »

« Je ne veux pas perdre ma famille. »

« Et je ne veux pas perdre la mienne. Comme dirait le Docteur, il s'agit d'établir un compromis. »

« Tu pourrais en profiter pour me mentir. »

« Je te jure sur la tête de nos enfants que je ne te mentirai pas. Je ne le peux plus. »

Il hésita brièvement, mais elle refusait tout compromis quand il était question des jumeaux alors elle devait être sincère. Elle s'approcha de lui, les traits tendus et le cœur déchiré, et prit son visage en coupe : « J'aimerais tellement que tu puisses encore voir le temps. »

Il se dégagea avec un reste de rancune : « Je ne suis pas lui. »

« Je ne peux pas croire que vous soyez si différents. Et il était un homme bon qui essayait de faire au mieux face aux choix les plus impossibles. »

« Sa vie n'est pas la mienne. Je dois protéger ma famille. »

« Lui aussi avait une famille à protéger. Elle était simplement beaucoup plus nombreuse. » fit-elle avec un sourire triste qui tordit le cœur de son compagnon.


	11. Le Docteur

**- Le Docteur -**

Katy les interrompit et ils avalèrent le souper qu'elle avait préparé en silence. Rose aida Katy à faire la vaisselle et à ranger, une façon comme une autre de laisser passer un peu de temps avant de commencer son histoire. Elle prit place dans le fauteuil à bascule près du berceau, réconfortée par les petits sons qu'émettaient les jumeaux : soupirs de contentement, reniflement, premiers gazouillements. Leurs petits corps sentaient bon et étaient si doux. Elle posa une main sur Peter qui pleurnichait et il se calma rapidement. Elle se mit à fredonner une berceuse et manqua s'assoupir à son tour.

« Rose? Pourquoi est-ce que vous êtes venus ici et maintenant? »

John Smith était redevenu, pour le moment, le compagnon et l'époux des derniers mois. Il était plus facile de lui parler ainsi.

« Le Docteur et moi voyageons partout dans l'univers et dans le temps. Nous faisons connaissance avec toutes sortes d'êtres, mais certains ne sont pas très gentils. Certains sont même très méchants et violents. Il y a une poignée de ces êtres, appartenant à une espèce très agressive, qui a choisi le Docteur comme… comme proie. Nous nous sommes sauvés le plus loin possible, car le Docteur n'est pas partisan de répondre à la violence par la violence. Il est comme ça. »

« Un pacifiste? »

« Quand il le peut. Ça ne l'empêche pas de faire des choses terribles, mais s'il peut l'éviter… Cette espèce a cependant un grand avantage : elle peut retrouver sa proie n'importe où et n'importe quand. Le Docteur a donc eu besoin d'un déguisement si complet et si parfait qu'il tromperait ces créatures et elles mourraient de faim au bout de quelques mois. »

« Je suis ce déguisement. » déclara-t-il platement et elle hocha la tête.

« Le Docteur est devenu humain, il s'est implanté une nouvelle personnalité et nous nous sommes cachés ici et maintenant. Il avait prévu une histoire pour m'intégrer à son déguisement et à sa cachette et j'étais prête à jouer le rôle de pupille durant une année ou presque. Et puis… les choses ont pris une tangente que nous n'avions pas prévue et que je n'ai pas pu changer. »

« J'ai demandé ta main. »

« C'était une surprise, mais ce n'était pas non plus ingérable. Je pensais pouvoir faire traîner les fiançailles quelques mois. »

« Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait! Tout serait bien plus facile! »

« Je n'allais tout de même pas répondre 'non' quand tu as décidé de m'épouser sur le champ! Et je rigolais à l'idée de faire bisquer de rage la femme du directeur. Une vraie plaie, celle-là. »

« Tu as accepté de m'épouser pour pouvoir fâcher… »

« Yep. »

« Mon serment était sacré et tu le tournais en ridicule. Déjà à cet instant, tu ne me considérais pas plus important que ça! »

« Je considérais la chose importante, mais… comment dire… C'était aussi un simple déguisement pour moi. Je n'aurais pas… pas épousé le Docteur, mais c'était en partie lui qui me le demandait et… disons que les événements se sont précipités et que je n'étais pas totalement contre la possibilité de les vivre. Non, le mariage était amusant et romantique et merveilleux. Imprévu, mais vraiment chouette. »

« Chouette? »

« Amusant. » corrigea Rose avec un clin d'œil avant de redevenir sérieuse. « Mais il s'est passé une autre chose qui a tout changé. »

« Les jumeaux. » compléta John Smith.

« Oui, les jumeaux. Je… j'ai cru porter un enfant avec deux cœurs et il n'était pas question de m'en débarrasser. »

« T'en débarrasser! » s'exclama son compagnon avec horreur. « Comment peut-on envisager de se débarrasser d'un enfant comme si c'était un vulgaire objet! Ce n'est pas digne de toi. » fit-il d'un ton mordant. « Quelle femme agirait ainsi? »

« Les femmes de mon époque considèrent que le choix leur revient. »

« Si la nature fait en sorte que tu portes un enfant… »

« Ne commençons pas cette polémique entre nous. Sache seulement que j'ai brièvement songé à garder le secret parce que, bien sincèrement, je n'étais pas prête à avoir un enfant. Plus tard, peut-être, j'aurais eu envie d'en avoir un ou deux. Mais quand j'ai réalisé – à tord – que je portais un enfant appartenant à la même race que le Docteur… je n'ai pas pu lui enlever cette chance. »

« Je ne comprends pas. Il peut avoir d'autres enfants, comme toi. Tu n'es tout de même pas la seule à pouvoir lui rendre ce 'service'. »

« En fait, si. Il est le dernier des Seigneurs du temps. Il est seul depuis des années et il le restera durant des centaines d'années encore. »

« Tu exagères, n'est-ce pas? »

Elle hocha la tête et se concentra sur les jumeaux : « Les Seigneurs du temps sont une race vieille et presque immortelle à nos yeux d'humains. Ils peuvent mourir – ils sont tous morts – mais ils vivent très, très vieux. Je voyage avec le Docteur depuis quelques années et je sais que, malgré toute mon envie, il devra trouver quelqu'un d'autre après moi. Et cet enfant était la promesse qu'il ne voyagerait plus jamais seul. Alors j'ai gardé l'enfant. »

« Et ils sont… de sa race? »

« Il n'y avait que deux battements de cœur, deux bébés. Ils sont humains. »

« Et tu le regrettes? »

« Je l'ai regretté durant l'instant où j'ai réalisé qu'ils étaient deux et le moment où je les ai vus. Après, peu m'importait qu'ils soient humains ou non. C'était MES bébés.

« Et que va-t-il se passer dans quelques semaines? Pourquoi est-ce que la montre devait être ouverte un an après votre arrivée et pas avant ou après? »

« Cette montre, tu l'auras deviné peut-être, contient l'essence du Docteur, sa personnalité, sa mémoire, tout ce qui faisait de lui un Seigneur du temps et un être unique. C'est enfermé, protégé, gardé secret dans cette montre. Si on l'ouvre, le Docteur revient. Tu… tu disparais. »

« Ça semble ridiculement facile pour une chose si terrible. »

« Je n'avais pas prévu que cette personnalité d'emprunt aurait une famille! Je n'avais pas prévu que tu serais le père de mes enfants! Comment penses-tu que je réagis à la pensée d'ouvrir cette montre et de te regarder te diluer dans la mémoire du Docteur? Je ne veux pas te perdre, mais je n'ai pas le choix! »

« Si, tu l'as. Nous pouvons vivre notre vie paisiblement ici et maintenant, sans cette maudite montre. »

« Nous ne pouvons pas rester. Le danger posé par ceux qui voulaient t'attraper est presque égal à celui qui arrive. En juillet, la première Guerre mondiale sera déclarée. »

« Je sais bien que la politique européenne est un peu… Attends un peu, tu dis 'première'?»

« Crois-moi. J'arrive d'un siècle dans le futur. Tout va se déclencher fin juillet parce qu'un anarchiste assassinera la mauvaise personne au mauvais moment. La réaction en chaîne produira une guerre qui touchera tout l'Europe et, dans une génération, alors que nos fils seront juste assez grands, la seconde Guerre mondiale éclatera et s'étendra au monde entier. Les armes deviendront de plus en plus redoutables et les morts se compteront par millions. »

« Si tu sais ce qui va se produire, il faut l'en empêcher! »

« Surtout pas! Changer UN seul événement peut rendre les choses encore pires. La guerre n'aura pas que de mauvaises conséquences. Mais… elle aura lieu. Très bientôt. Je crois que c'est précisément pour cette raison que le Docteur a choisi ce moment et cet endroit pour se réfugier durant quelques mois. La guerre effacera les traces que nous aurions pu laisser et les gens oublieront notre existence parce que des événements terribles les concerneront bien plus que les mésaventures d'un professeur d'anglais et de sa pupille. »

« Tu es ma femme. » corrigea-t-il machinalement.

« Oui, je suis ta femme. Pour le moment. »

Un éclat de rage traversa le regard de John Smith qui serra les dents et les poings : « Chaque fois que tu parles comme ça, j'ai l'impression que tu seras très satisfaite de me voir disparaître. »

« Je ne le ferai pas de gaité de cœur. »

« C'est encore pire. » persifla-t-il.

« Tu crois que je ne le sais pas? Mes bébés vont perdre leur père! Et moi, je perdrai l'homme qui m'a rendue heureuse durant tous ces mois. »

« L'autre sera mieux, j'en suis sûr. Il te rendra heureuse. »

« Pas mieux. Différent. » fit-elle avec découragement. « Si je pouvais savoir comment vous garder tous les deux… mais seul le Docteur connaît la réponse et pour lui demander, il faut… » fit-elle en détournant les yeux.

« Et il n'y a rien dans cette boîte bleue mystérieuse pour trouver une réponse? »

Rose éclata de rire : « Trouver quelque chose de précis dans le Tardis? Quand j'ai dit qu'il était plus grand à l'intérieur, je ne t'ai pas dit qu'il était terriblement plus grand à l'intérieur. »

« Grand comment? »

« On pourrait mettre dix Académies Hulton à l'intérieur et on ne prendrait pas le dixième de la place disponible, mais je sous-estime probablement. »

« Comment ça marche? » demanda-t-il, dévoré de curiosité.

« Je te montrerai le peu que j'en comprends. »

« Ce soir? »

« Il est tard et la grange est éloignée. Et… ». Elle désigna le berceau.

« Amenons-les. S'il fait déjà noir, personne ne nous verra. Ils ne pourront pas dire que nous faisons des choses indécentes si nous avons les jumeaux avec nous. » ajouta-t-il moqueusement. « On peut les faire entrer dans cette boîte sans danger? »

Rose hocha la tête, ravie de défier les conventions une fois de plus. La promenade sous les étoiles calma la tension entre eux, et Rose ne put s'empêcher de se souvenir de toutes les fois où ils s'étaient simplement contentés du silence, complices heureux de la présence de l'autre. Elle réalisa que le Docteur bavardait beaucoup plus, mais qu'il aimait autant parcourir tous les chemins par tous les temps et les climats. Et de temps en temps, leur échange muet était aussi éloquent que leurs grandes envolées.

De son côté, John Smith apprécia la balade parce qu'il la faisait en compagnie des trois êtres les plus importants de sa vie. Il poussait le landau avec une fierté naïve, il devait bien l'admettre, dans lequel dormaient bien sagement deux bébés, enveloppés dans la laine la plus douce que Rose avait trouvée et tricotée (avec l'aide de Katy Flint) et qui n'aurait pas dépareillée un berceau royal. C'était vraiment des princes!


	12. Tardis

**- Tardis -**

La grange ou bien la cabane abandonnée était une silhouette noire et il aurait refusé tout net d'y pénétrer sans une lanterne et bien des encouragements si Rose n'avait pas familièrement trouvé la porte et ne lui avait pas fait signe de pousser le landau à l'intérieur. Elle tira une clé de son aumônière, puis arrêta son geste pour lui rappeler : « Je t'ai dit que c'était plus grand. Et c'est une chose que je ne comprends pas, mais c'est aussi merveilleux que la montre, d'accord? Il ne faut pas avoir peur. »

Il se prépara à tout.

Mais ce qu'il vit quand Rose s'écarta et l'invita à entrer défiait tous les préparatifs et son cerveau se mit à réfléchir à toute allure sans pouvoir accepter d'emblée ce qui était pourtant flagrant : la petite boîte bleue qu'une ronde de deux ou trois personnes pouvaient entourer était GIGANTESQUE à l'intérieur!

Rose finit par pousser le landau le long d'un plan incliné grillagé qui donnait accès à un meuble circulaire s'élevant jusqu'au plafond et qui brillait de lueurs dans des tons dorés, verdâtres et bleutés. Les murs étaient faits d'un matériau qu'il ne pouvait identifier et des colonnes à l'aspect tourmenté s'élevaient, comme des arbres ou des poutres ayant subi une crise de démence lors d'un coup de vent. Les odeurs d'huile et de métal étaient à peine diluées par d'autres qu'il ne parvenait pas à reconnaître : quelque chose semblait surchauffer ou se carboniser, mais ce n'était pas la combustion d'une matière connue.

« Bienvenue dans le Tardis, John Smith, pour la deuxième fois. »

Il s'étrangla : « Je ne suis jamais venu ici! »

« C'est ici que tu es… né… en quelque sorte. Grace à cette chose. » expliqua-t-elle en pointant l'arche caméléon. « Viens, je vais te faire visiter. Et si je connais un peu le Tardis, elle aura prévu une pièce pour pouvoir border nos deux trésors. »

« Elle? Tu en parles comme si c'était vivant! Une machine ne peut pas être vivante! Et pourtant… »

Il fit quelques pas, osa toucher la console, observa les lumières qui clignotaient doucement, s'étira et finit par déclarer que les lieux étaient étranges et inquiétants mais qu'il ne les détestait pas. Rose approuva muettement. Dans le corridor, il y avait une arche donnant sur une nurserie magnifiquement équipée. Elle y laissa les deux bébés et emporta un écouteur qu'elle plaça dans son oreille.

« Tu vas les laisser seuls? » fit-il avec incrédulité.

« Le Tardis veille sur eux, je te le garantie. ET s'ils émettent un son, je les entendrai. » promit-elle. « Je voudrais te montrer un message que le Docteur a laissé. Ça ressemble un peu au cinématographe avec de la couleur et du son. Dans quelques dizaines d'années, ce sera très courant d'utiliser ce genre de technologie, même pour moi. »

Il écouta le message en silence, stupéfait durant la première minute par cet écran lumineux où tout se mouvait si clairement. Il prêta ensuite attention au contenu du message. Cette personne qui était lui et pas lui et qui parlait avec tant de conviction et à sa femme! C'était tellement curieux!

« Je peux le regarder à nouveau? »

Elle le fit rejouer deux autres fois, puis lui demanda ce qu'il en pensait.

« Je ne croyais pas qu'il me ressemblait. » fit-il après un moment, mal à l'aise.

« Vous êtes la même personne, je te l'ai dit! »

« De voir cette personne bouger et dire ces choses que je ne comprends pas à moitié. On dirait que les mots s'échappent de sa bouche à toute vitesse. Il est toujours comme ça? »

Elle eut un sourire en coin.

« Et il t'aime. »

« Quoi? Bien… bien-sûr qu'il m'aime. Nous sommes les meilleurs amis au monde. »

« Non, il t'aime, comme je t'aime. »

« Pas du tout. »

« Et tu l'aimes aussi. Plus que moi. »

Elle nia, mais il insista.

« Tout ce que tu fais en ce moment est pour lui et à cause de lui. Je n'ai pas le pouvoir de te faire changer d'avis. » regretta-t-il.

« Le Docteur DOIT revenir. Mais ce n'est pas seulement pour moi. C'est pour… tous ceux qu'il doit sauver. J'étais à ses côtés. À cause des jumeaux, je ne suis plus certaine où se trouve ma place. Si je pouvais rester avec toi, je le ferais. Mais en plus de ne pas pouvoir supporter la disparition du Docteur, les temps qui se présentent sont terribles, trop pour moi. »

« Il a dit que tu avais du courage pour mille personnes. Je l'ai senti dans ses mots. »

« J'en ai… à cause de lui. »

« Et moi? »

« Ne me demande pas de choisir entre vous, c'est cruel. »

« Et tu as déjà choisi l'autre, ÇA c'est cruel. Pourquoi devrais-je tout perdre? »

« Une partie de toi vivra en lui. »

« Tu n'en sais rien. À moins… à moins qu'il ait délibérément choisi ses traits préférés. Ça expliquerait que je sois… tombé amoureux de toi. Comme lui. »

« Il n'est pas amoureux de moi. »

« Tu veux vraiment prétendre ça? Même son sourire à la fin… il doit beaucoup t'aimer. On ne se confie pas comme ça à une femme. »

« À mon époque, homme ou femme, ça ne fait pas de différence. » fit-elle avec force. « Je vais te faire visiter une partie du reste. »

Mais elle tiqua et elle effleura son oreille. Ils se rendirent près de Peter et Sydney qui s'agitaient nerveusement en pleurnichant. La présence de leurs parents les rassura et ils furent cajolés et bercés.

« Ils ont faim et Peter doit être changé. Regarde dans cette armoire. C'est probablement là que le Tardis a planqué les réserves. »

« Cette chose est faite en quoi? » demanda dubitativement John Smith en tenant la couche entre le pouce et l'index.

« C'est du coton et du plastique. On appelle cela une couche jetable. Il y a probablement une solution plus écologique, mais cette pièce a été conçue pour me faire plaisir et me convenir. Je parie que le D… je parie qu'il y a mieux. »

Elle s'installa dans le fauteuil, plaça le coussin sur ses genoux, puis Sydney et défit une partie de son corsage. Il se mit à téter et le faible bruit de succion acheva de déconcerter John Smith. Cet endroit était aussi étranger que possible, mais voilà que sa femme et ses fils se trouvaient là et créaient une atmosphère familière et paisible. On pouvait facilement se sentir chez soi avec peu. Il y avait un autre fauteuil près de celui que Rose et Sydney occupaient. Il s'y installa, Peter blotti dans le creux de son bras. Le bébé le regardait et bavait, tout content d'être au chaud et amusé par son père. Il gazouillait et agitait ses petits poings, incapable de comprendre comment articuler tout ce qui dépassait pour parler convenablement. Tant de force chez un si petit enfant!

Ce n'était sans doute pas très viril de s'attendrir sur un poupon, en tout cas, aucun des hommes au pub ou à l'école ne semblaient s'intéresser à tous les petits riens que leurs enfants faisaient. Peut-être qu'ils perdaient leur magie quand il y en avait une douzaine? John en doutait pourtant. Il adorait enseigner et il ne connaissait pas de devoir plus grand et plus satisfaisant qu'éduquer la nouvelle génération. Et tout se ramenait soudainement à un essentiel : deux enfants, une femme et la tiédeur d'une nurserie où le temps n'existait pas.

« Passe-moi l'autre. » murmura Rose en le tirant de son assoupissement.

Sydney gargouilla et s'endormit sur son père qui le garda sur lui jusqu'à ce que son jumeau ait eu son content. Rose et lui les recouchèrent dans le berceau le plus délicatement possible pour ne pas les réveiller.

« Pourquoi n'y a-t-il pas deux berceaux si cet endroit est parfait? » demanda John en faisant un pas en arrière. « Nous n'en avions acheté qu'un et c'était plus pratique de les mettre ensemble, mais ici? »

« Ils ont toujours dormi ensemble. Ils seraient désorientés d'être séparés. Je te l'ai dit, le Tardis veille à tout. Et maintenant… je crois que nous trouverons un lit pas très loin. Ou deux. »

« Un suffira. » dit-il en lui proposant son bras comme s'ils se préparaient à une longue promenade.

Directement en face de la nurserie se présenta une chambre toute simple qui convenait aussi bien à Rose qu'à John. Pendant qu'il enlevait ses chaussures, desserrait sa cravate et cherchait où pouvait bien se trouver le pyjama, il réalisa que Rose s'était entièrement déshabillée et qu'elle s'installait dans le plus simple appareil sous les couvertures. Il hésita, puis l'imita, après avoir dissimulé dans ses vêtements un petit objet rond et plat.

« Tu as dit que tu étais fatiguée. » lui rappela-t-il quand elle se blottit tout contre lui, appuyant son dos contre son torse.

« Mmmoui. » soupira-t-elle. »

« Tu ne devrais pas faire ça alors. Je ne le suis pas tant que ça. » la prévint-il avec un chevrotement amusé dans la voix.

Étonnée, elle se retourna et caressa les joues de John avant de l'embrasser. Il fronça les sourcils et voulut s'écarter, mais Rose le retint en effleurant ses épaules : « Où vas-tu? »

« Je ne veux pas que tu te forces pour me plaire. »

Rose fit une moue et glissa une main un peu plus loin avec un sourire entendu. Il se raidit (un peu plus) et elle se coula contre lui en le faisant basculer sur le dos, puis s'installa sur lui avec un mouvement langoureux.

« Je… ne… t'ai jamais connue… comme ça… » murmura-t-il chaque fois qu'elle reprenait son souffle entre deux baisers.

« J'étais la Rose qui vivait en 1913 et qui était mariée à John Smith et qui devait préserver les apparences pour les bonnes mœurs. »

« Et qui es-tu vraiment? »

« La Rose qui a dormi près de toi durant des mois, alourdie par un ventre aussi énorme qu'une baleine, et qui ne pouvais profiter de ce corps magnifique. La Rose qui t'aime et qui se sent aimée de toi, assez pour me donner à toi. Toute entière. » ajouta-t-elle en un souffle.

Il était bien près d'en perdre le souffle, justement, face à une femme qu'il avait l'impression de découvrir enfin. Est-ce que toutes les femmes étaient ainsi? Comment réconcilier l'image de la mère tendre et cette créature séduisante? Comment est-ce qu'une femme – sa femme – pouvait être à la fois si forte et si douce, si belle et si terrible? Comment savait-elle jouer de leurs corps de cette façon?

Avec quelques demandes chuchotées et des incitations pour certains gestes qui ne brisèrent aucunement la magie du moment, Rose le guida dans certaines initiatives qui, il le réalisa avec émotion, la firent gémir de plaisir. Il osa d'autres gestes et elle se jeta contre lui avec un petit cri de plaisir. Leur ardeur en fut décuplée.


	13. John Smith

**- John Smith -**

Durant la nuit, elle s'éveilla seule dans le lit et s'alarma. Elle retrouva l'oreillette dans le creux de l'oreiller et se dépêcha de vérifier que les jumeaux n'avaient pas besoin d'elle. John, dans une robe de chambre à motifs écossais semblable à celle qu'il avait à la maison, était penché au-dessus du berceau et fredonnait, gardant chaque main sur un bébé et les rassurant par sa présence et sa voix.

« Ils ont besoin d'être nourris? » fit-elle.

« Non. Tout va bien. Vas te recoucher. » répondit calmement John en se concentrant sur les jumeaux.

Il passa un long moment auprès d'eux, les mains posées sur leur poitrine où battait une vie toute neuve. Il finit par quitter la pièce pour rejoindre l'espèce de hall d'entrée où se trouvait la console de pilotage. Il se rappelait sur quels boutons appuyer pour faire rejouer le message et l'écouta, les mains enfoncées dans les poches de sa robe de chambre où il effleurait une montre de gousset. L'homme dans le message était aussi étranger que possible à l'univers que John Smith connaissait, mais il aimait Rose et elle l'aimait aussi. John Smith n'était qu'un pis-aller en attendant qu'il revienne. Ce qu'il avait découvert cette nuit était une personne bien plus complexe, bien plus attirante et bien plus attachante que la jeune femme qu'il avait demandée en mariage. Elle était à la fois plus forte et plus féminine, aussi débrouillarde et entreprenante que les hommes qu'il connaissait, plus confiante et définitivement plus attirante qu'avant. Elle discourait de choses étrangères aussi facilement qu'elle… qu'elle… changeait les couches des jumeaux. Elle avait voyagé dans le temps et l'espace alors que le simple déménagement de Londres à Little Hulton s'était avéré une aventure pour lui, et fausse par-dessus le marché puisqu'il s'agissait d'un souvenir implanté. Comme tout le reste de sa personnalité.

Oh, Rose l'aimait. Il la croyait assez pour ça. Elle ne pouvait pas mentir à ce point et elle avait eu des gestes ou des regards particuliers qui lui faisaient dire qu'ils n'étaient pas pour le Docteur, mais bien pour lui. Elle disait vouloir partager sa vie avec lui et c'était vraisemblable. Par contre, la garder en 1913 et comme une simple épouse, c'était dénier toutes les qualités et les possibilités que l'autre lui offrait. Il lui avait suffi d'entrer dans cette drôle de boîte bleue pour qu'elle s'épanouisse magiquement alors qu'il ne parvenait pas à croire que c'était ces lieux qui l'avaient vu naître.

Alors, bien qu'elle dise vouloir rester avec lui… il n'avait pas sa place à ses côtés.

La Rose de 1913 était une fleur en bouton et la Rose qui pouvait vivre dans cette boîte bleue était une fleur épanouie. Maintenant qu'il l'avait vue dans toute la richesse de sa personnalité, il n'envisageait pas lui demander de redevenir la tiède Madame Smith. Elle était faite pour voler dans le temps et l'espace, comme elle l'avait exprimé, en compagnie d'un protecteur qui n'aurait envie de lui couper les ailes et de la restreindre aux conventions sociales. Et la seule solution pour que tout redevienne comme avant… était de lâcher-prise.

Mais pas encore, non pas encore. Il redoutait la mort, comme la majorité des êtres vivants, mais il était surtout inquiet à la pensée de laisser Rose avec une personne qui ne l'aimerait pas à sa juste valeur. Elle avait beau argumenter que le Docteur était extraordinaire, c'était peut-être uniquement de la poudre aux yeux. Après tout, ce type avait choisi de se déguiser en humain durant des mois plutôt que d'affronter le danger. Une telle lâcheté ne ressemblait pas à celui que décrivait la jeune femme et il ne voulait pas songer un seul instant qu'il était né à cause de la peur.

Comment en apprendre plus sur cette personne sans attirer l'attention et les soupçons de Rose? La réponse se présenta rapidement, un corridor et demi plus loin : la chambre de ce Docteur. Le battant était entrouvert et il ne résista pas à la curiosité de le pousser, comprenant immédiatement de quelle type de pièce il s'agissait. Est-ce que ce Tardis l'avait inconsciemment amené jusque-là?

La pièce était haute de plafond et lui sembla aussi étrangère que possible. Il y avait des éléments agréables : le plancher de bois étincelait et était étroitement jointé, d'une façon qu'il n'avait jamais vue. Le lit était immense, très haut, le matelas si épais qu'il n'en cru pas ses yeux. Il y avait une penderie, entre-ouverte elle-aussi, et il osa fouiller dedans. Il faut surpris de découvrir un pièce à part entière : des ranges et des rangées de costumes identiques, de chemises, de chaussures étranges rouges, noires et beiges. Quel genre de matière constituait la semelle, bon sang? Des cravates excentriques aux couleurs vives, des complets bleus ou rayés, des chemises bleues et des tiroirs remplis de sous-vêtements identiques. Il y avait un exemplaire complètement noir et il reconnut un tuxedo, mais d'une coupe bien loin de la mode victorienne. Les revers étaient trop étroits pour commencer et où était la queue de pie si distinguée? Et pourquoi un seul exemplaire alors qu'il y avait des dizaines de copies des autres costumes?

Il délaissa les vêtements et revint dans la chambre à coucher. Il y avait quelques étagères avec des photos colorées qui lui donnèrent l'impression de regarder directement vers une personne : la qualité de l'image était telle qu'il n'aurait pas été étonné de voir les sujets s'animer. C'était des paysages et des lieux, mais il y avait chaque fois une tête blonde, un sourire familier et deux yeux rieurs. Rose. La technologie de cette boîte devait faciliter la prise de photo et les engins devaient être plus maniables qu'en 1913. Il se demanda brièvement s'il ne s'agissait pas de peintures ou de dessins parce qu'il y avait des choses qu'il ne parvenait pas à identifier et qui sonnaient résolument comme « non d'origine terrienne ». Par exemples, ce ciel couleur de lavande où ces praires avec des fleurs brillant dans le noir, faisant pendant aux étoiles dans le firmament, ou encore cette étrange créature que Rose câlinait affectueusement et qui paraissait être un croisement entre un kangourou et un lapin. Il soupira. C'était la Rose qu'il ne connaissait pas sur les photos, mais elle était aussi rieuse et séduisante que celle qu'il connaissait. Elle était heureuse et elle était avec ce Docteur.

D'accord, elle aimait bien ce Docteur et ce dernier paraissait apprécier Rose. Mais ce n'était pas suffisant pour prouver qu'il l'aimait vraiment. Pas assez pour qu'il lui cède sa place. Il résolut de s'étendre sur le lit, à la place que l'autre occupait, comme s'il pouvait mieux comprendre sa personnalité de cette façon. Et c'est là qu'il découvrit une autre photo, cachée sous l'oreiller.

Elle était moitié plus petite que les autres, un peu chiffonnée aussi comme si elle avait été manipulée régulièrement… ou qu'elle avait subi toutes les aventures possibles vécues par le Docteur depuis le fond d'une poche de manteau. On pouvait y voir Rose, mais au lieu de poser, elle donnait l'impression d'avoir été surprise dans son mouvement et d'ignorer complètement que le Docteur – John Smith ne douta pas un instant qui manipulait l'appareil photo – voulait conserver cet instant figé sur une pellicule. Elle tournait à demi le dos à l'objectif et son visage était baigné par le soleil. Ses cheveux formaient une crinière dorée, battue par une brise forte, et elle riait ou souriait largement comme une gamine. Et son expression… c'était comme si elle l'invitait ou le pressait de la rejoindre, au comble du ravissement et de l'impatience. Pas lui… le Docteur. Quelle aventure était-ce là? Le paysage était pourtant assez ordinaire avec une falaise surplombant une mer aux reflets gris et un ciel tout ce qu'il y avait de normal, si ce n'est que l'herbe était bien trop verte et que la ville en arrière-plan, au-delà d'un long pont suspendu, était d'un gigantisme effrayant avec des choses qui volaient autour. Derrière la photo était collé un bout de papier crépon soigneusement plié. Il ne lui fallut qu'un instant pour réaliser qu'il s'agissait d'une couronne en papier, comme ceux que les enfants portaient à l'occasion de fêtes. Quel événement était rattaché à ce bout de papier et pourquoi le Docteur le considérait-il si important?

Il observa à nouveau l'expression de Rose : si belle, si vivante, si attachante. Elle n'avait certainement pas fait d'efforts pour se faire aimer du Docteur. Tout avait dû se passer rapidement et avec naturel. Elle était si…

« Je me demandais où tu étais. » fit Rose en entrant.

Vif comme l'éclair, John remit en place la photo, mais le bout de papier crépon resta collé à son doigt et Rose le reconnut immédiatement : « Seigneur, il l'avait gardé? »

« C'était à toi? »

« Non, à lui. »

« Il a vraiment porté cette couronne de papier? »

« Évidemment. C'était juste après qu'il se soit régén… que nous nous soyons rencontrés. C'était Noël et nous avions des chapeaux amusants tirés de _crakers._ Celui-là, c'est le sien. Le mien était rose. Je crois qu'il en aurait voulu un bleu. »

« Évidemment. » fit John avec un sourire en coin. « Dès la première rencontre, vous étiez amis? »

« Ce n'était pas la vraie première rencontre. Enfin si. J'avais déjà rencontré le Docteur, mais ce n'était pas le même. C'était la première en quelque sorte. Ce sont des histoires de Seigneur du temps. » finit par résumer Rose avec un sourire devant le front plissé de John Smith.

« Je n'aime pas ce type, il est étrange et je ne le comprends pas. »

« J'aime ce type, il est étrange et je le comprends un petit peu. » fit Rose sur le même ton.

« Et ça suffit pour que vous soyez amis? » dit-il, incrédule.

« Oui. » dit-elle simplement. « Bien sûr, nous avons sauvé le monde, il m'a sauvé la vie, j'ai sauvé la sienne et je suis habituée maintenant à courir un peu partout. »

« Tu l'aimes. »

« Ne recommence pas : c'est mon ami. Mon meilleur ami. »

« Ne recommence pas : c'est plus qu'un ami. Je le sens, je le sais. Peut-être que c'est pour ça que je t'aime, parce que lui t'aime et qu'un peu de lui est passé en moi. »

« Je ne crois pas. Rien ne pouvait provenir directement de la mémoire du Docteur parce que ça aurait mis sa vie en danger si on avait seulement soupçonné qu'il n'était pas un ordinaire professeur de Little Hulton. »

« C'est donc ce que je suis? » répliqua John, qui sentait sa colère remonter.

« C'était le plan au début. Et tu sais comment les choses ont évolué. » dit-elle avec une infinie tendresse. « Le Docteur serait le premier à dire que personne n'est ordinaire et que les choix nous appartiennent de changer notre vie. »

« Je le sais. »

« Je n'essaie pas de passer un message discret sur ce que tu devrais faire. Je t'expose la philosophie du Docteur. Il a changé ma vie en me faisant prendre conscience que, pour changer le monde, il faut s'y investir. On ne peut pas regarder les choses arriver sans rien dire si nous ne sommes pas d'accord avec le cours des événements. »

« Je ne t'ai pas vue protester très fort depuis que nous sommes ici alors que je sais pertinemment que certaines règles t'agacent. »

« Eh bien, je ne suis pas ici pour les faire changer. Je suis ici pour me faire discrète et jouer les femmes invisibles pour te protéger. Si j'avais fondé une section scandant des slogans pour le droit des femmes et transformé la moitié de la gente féminine en suffragettes, je crois que l'opération Cachette secrète aurait été à l'eau. »

« Il a appelé ça l'opération Cachette secrète? » grogna-t-il.

« Non, non, nous n'avons pas eu le temps de baptiser quoi que ce soit. Je viens juste de l'inventer. Et c'est comique. »

« On parle de ma vie, je ne trouve pas ça comique. »

Elle redevint sérieuse et afficha une mine contrite : « Pardon. »

« C'est un des points qui me répugnent le plus : tu ne cesses de t'amuser et on dirait que chaque occasion est un prétexte à rire. Il y a des événements graves et dangereux et au lieu de les affronter avec sérieux, tu en ries. Et lui devait être semblable. C'est à cause de lui que tu te moques de tout ce qui t'entoure. Même de moi! Comment veux-tu me convaincre de redevenir un irresponsable qui… »

« Quand tout est trop difficile, il FAUT en rire. On ne peut pas toujours en pleurer. » chuchota-t-elle. « Ça aussi, je l'ai appris du Docteur. »

« Alors pourquoi a-t-il pris la fuite devant le danger? »

« Parce que l'honneur commande parfois de le faire. Parce qu'il voulait me protéger. Parce que… parce que… »

« Si je comprends bien, tu ne connais même pas les raisons de ses choix. Tu te contentes d'approuver tout ce qu'il fait et c'est comme ça! Tant pis pour John Smith! »

« Ce n'est pas vrai! Il ne pouvait pas affronter ce danger-là. Et s'il peut éviter de faire délibérément du mal, c'est ce qu'il fait. »

« Il ME fait du mal. » l'interrompit-il.

« C'est normal. S'il n'a pas le choix, c'est sur lui qu'il fera tomber tous les coups. C'est un homme qui souffre, vraiment beaucoup, trop même, pour que les autres soient heureux et en paix et… »

« Il t'a convertie en fin de compte. » coupa-t-il. « Tu auras toujours une bonne explication pour le préférer à moi. »

« Mon amour ne se divise pas entre vous deux! » rétorqua la jeune femme avec indignation. « Je n'ai pas une quantité fixe d'émotion à donner, je ne connais de limite voyons! Je t'aime parce que tu es John Smith et je l'aime lui parce qu'il est le Docteur. Et tu me blesses chaque fois que tu dis que je le préfère à toi. Est-ce que tu ne comprends pas que je ne veux pas te perdre, mais que j'ai besoin de retrouver le Docteur? »

John Smith s'éloigna en retenant de nouveaux jurons. Rose le suivit, préférant retrouver les jumeaux. Le mur de droite s'interrompait sur une cage d'escaliers qui, Rose le savait, menait vers le costumier. Dans un mouvement d'humeur, John se retourna brusquement et voulut lancer une pointe agressive de plus vers Rose, qui recula instinctivement. Son pied rencontra le vide et même si John tendit instinctivement les bras pour la retenir, elle tomba à la renverse et dégringola tout l'escalier. Elle tombait encore quand John s'élança, dévalant deux marches à la fois pour essayer de l'arrêter. La salle au-dessous du corridor faisait presque deux fois la hauteur des pièces du premier niveau. L'escalier en en spirale aurait dû ralentir sa chute, mais il était si raide qu'elle ne s'arrêta que quelques marches avant la fin. Et ne bougea plus.


	14. Adieu

**- Adieu -**

John fut aussitôt près d'elle. Ses yeux étaient noyés par la douleur, mais elle ne pouvait prononcer un seul mot, le souffle coupé par le choc. Son bras était visiblement cassé et sa tête baignait dans une mare de sang qui s'élargissait rapidement. Des contusions sévères bleuissaient déjà la peau à tous les endroits où elle avait heurté la rambarde de l'escalier en colimaçon.

« Où… où… il y a sûrement un endroit où trouver des bandages et de la morphine et… Rose, je t'en prie! Dis-moi où ça se trouve! »

Elle fit un effort et les larmes lui vinrent aux yeux quand elle répondit : « Je… crois que c'est inutile. »

« Je VEUX essayer! Je vais te soigner! »

« Je… ne sens rien. Je n'ai pas mal. » chuchota-t-elle, comprenant sans doute que son état était terriblement grave.

Il déplaça précautionneusement son bras, essaya de ne pas s'affoler devant la flaque de sang dont l'odeur cuivrée remplissait ses narines. John Smith n'avait pas besoin d'être le Docteur, pas même UN docteur pour comprendre qu'elle avait eu la colonne vertébrale cassée. Le Docteur! Il fouilla dans sa poche, ne trouva pas la montre dans son énervement et déchira le tissu avec colère. Le petit objet doré tinta sur le sol et se macula de sang avant que John Smith puisse le retenir. Il ne calcula pas, il ne chercha pas à gagner du temps, il ouvrit la montre et appela le Docteur de tout son être. Il ne songea pas qu'il était en train de mourir, ça ne comptait pas. Rose était en train de mourir et il ne pouvait pas la sauver. L'autre, ce Docteur, le pourrait certainement! La douleur le foudroya et il se demanda si toute cette histoire était une blague et s'il n'était pas en train de mourir, s'il ne venait pas de signer son arrêt de mort pour rien, car le Docteur était un personnage qu'elle avait inventé de toutes pièces.

Le Docteur cilla et, l'espace d'un instant, se demanda pourquoi il était à genoux en train de fixer avec une intensité démesurée le cadran d'une montre de gousset. Et ses neurones s'ajustèrent. Tous ses mois vécus en tant que John Smith, son travail de professeur, le mariage et… les jumeaux! Et puis cet escalier! Rose!

Il n'eut pas besoin de réfléchir. Il avait envisagé toutes les possibilités quand il s'était mis à voyager avec des humains. Il avait planifié le moindre incident et toutes les actions qu'il pourrait poser alors pour sauver la situation. Il s'abandonna donc à la réaction soigneusement rationnelle et sans la moindre trace de doute qui pourrait sauver Rose Tyler.

Il se précipita dans l'infirmerie, arracha pratiquement du mur une grande boite métallique de la taille d'une grosse mallette d'ordinateur. Ses pieds volèrent dans les marches pendant que cerveau lui ordonnait sévèrement de ne pas en rater une seule au risque de se retrouver dans le même état que Rose!

La boite fit un petit floc répugnant quand un coin tomba dans le sang lorsque le Docteur la déposa. Il y en avait tellement! Mais, imperturbable en apparence et sans un mot, le Docteur ouvrit les clenches de la mallette, en sortit une sorte de cordage rigide et sombre et l'installa rapidement de façon à créer une zone autour du corps brisé de sa compagne. Il brancha une extrémité du câble dans une prise donna directement sur le côté de la mallette, pianota rapidement un code et le cordage s'éclaircit avant, beaucoup plus rapidement, de passer à un blanc pur. Des faisceaux lumineux, chacun pas plus épais qu'un cheveu, poussèrent tout le long du câble et étirèrent des ramifications vers Rose, s'enfoncèrent dans sa peau et de plus en plus avant dans son corps. Le Docteur voyait les filaments former un réseau de plus en plus dense et, savait qu'ils s'enfonçaient dans les organes et atteignaient les os. Les nerfs artificiels firent gémir Rose, mais il fut rassuré par sa plainte. Il était mille fois préférable qu'elle sente quelque chose et trouve une motivation pour ne pas s'enfoncer d'avantage dans le néant.

« Tout va bien aller, Rose. Courage. J'y suis presque, Rose. » répétait-il sans oser la regarder. Il devait faire abstraction de tout et se concentrer uniquement sur le corps à soigner. L'émotion risquait d'entraver sa raison et il ne pouvait pas se permettre de faire une erreur. C'était sa compagne. Pire, c'était arrivé à Rose. SA Rose.

Pendant que les nerfs artificiels se surimposaient à ceux qui existaient dans le corps blessé, rattachaient ceux qui avaient été cassés lors de la chute et commençaient à réparer les fractures osseuses, le Docteur préleva une petite quantité de sang et en frotta une surface pareille à miroir de la grosseur de l'ongle de son petit doigt. La machine lut les caractéristiques sanguines et se mit à produire un composé identique.

« Dépêche-toi… Dépêche-toi…. » dit le Docteur à la machine qui s'activait sans se soucier du degré d'urgence dans la voix du dernier Seigneur du temps.

Enfin, les filaments se teintèrent de rose, puis d'un rouge vif, transportant le fluide vital directement dans la chair qui guérissait à vue d'œil. C'était une quantité de sang de la grosseur d'une tête d'épingle que chaque filament déposait à l'endroit le plus approprié, mais il y en avait à présent des milliers, voire des millions et Rose était complètement recouverte de cette résille écarlate.

Enfin, la machine bipa, signe que les réparations étaient complétées et il coupa les faisceaux. Ceux qui recouvraient Rose se désagrégèrent rapidement et tombèrent en poussière fine come de la cendre, mais il faudrait quelques jours pour que le corps élimine complètement les autres et Rose devrait se reposer. C'était une méthode très efficace et elle produisait des effets extrêmement rapides, mais la période de rétablissement post-guérison était longue et laissait la personne dans un état comparable à celui d'un escargot.

Mais cela valait tout de même mieux que de mourir exsangue ou de rester quadraplégique. La seule idée que Rose soit condamnée à un lit à tout jamais le rendait très mal à l'aise.

Il tira une dernière chose de la mallette : une civière d'urgence mise au point par les Axions. Inactive, elle ressemblait à un simple manche d'outil et pouvait être glissée dans une poche. Activée, elle produisait un champ anti-gravité capable d'effacer un poids jusqu'à une tonne et sur une surface de trois mètres carrés durant une minute. Dans le cas de Rose et avec une masse bien moindre, la civière durerait des heures. Il n'en avait pourtant besoin que pour quelques minutes. Il grimpa les premiers degrés de l'escalier, tirant la civière qui restait automatiquement à l'horizontal derrière lui.

Il la coucha dans la chambre qu'ils avaient partagée… non c'était John Smith cette nuit. Il relâcha enfin son contrôle de fer et accepta enfin le fait qu'il avait failli la perdre. Un long frisson le laissa glacé à cette perspective. Des plaintes et des cris s'échappaient de la chambre voisine et il se souvint qu'il y avait deux bébés à s'occuper. Ils avaient probablement faim ou bien ils avaient besoin d'être changés. Il se trouva bien maladroit quand il se pencha sur leur berceau, mais ils finirent par se taire et lui sourire sagement, comme s'ils comprenaient qu'il n'avait pas réellement l'habitude de prendre soin de nouveau-nés. Il hocha la tête : comment pouvait-il se retrouver avec ces deux petits êtres? Comment avait-elle pu accepter de bouleverser sa vie à ce point? Il revint vers Rose, presque effrayé par les bébés et embarrassé de devoir l'admettre.

Elle avait perdu connaissance ou bien dormait. L'un dans l'autre, c'était normal. Le traitement n'était pas sans douleur et il fallait payer le prix de la fantastique énergie qui avait traversé son corps pour la sauver.

Il fit un tour au costumier, ravi de se débarrasser du déguisement de John Smith. Le tissu était imbibé de sang et il réalisa qu'il avait besoin de se laver. Tant de sang… Si jamais le professeur d'anglais avait hésité, ne serait-ce qu'une minute ou deux, même la technologie cachée dans le Tardis n'aurait pas pu la sauver. Il se doucha et enfila un complet rayé, une paire de baskets beige et sélectionna une cravate avec des spirales bleues sur fond bleu. Il respira un peu mieux.

Il aurait voulu veiller Rose, mais les jumeaux se remettaient à pleurnicher. Ils avaient faim. C'était là une chose qu'il ne pouvait pas faire à la place de Rose. Le Tardis, toujours prévenant, lui fournit une préparation que Peter avala sans protester. Une fois le petit ventre rempli, le Docteur posa le bébé contre son épaule et reproduisit les gestes que John Smith accomplissait si familièrement. Et alors que le nourrisson roter bien sagement, le Docteur nota un fait qui le paralysa et changea la face du monde. Calmement, il déposa Peter dans le berceau, prit son frère qui dû se faire convaincre de téter au biberon plutôt qu'au sein et s'occuper de lui avant de le recoucher. Il resta ensuite devant le berceau un long moment. De temps en temps, il touchait les poitrines des deux bébés et essayait de comprendre et de justifier ce qui s'était produit.

Il sentit que Rose reprenait conscience. Il fut auprès d'elle avant qu'elle réalise où elle se trouvait.

« John… les jumeaux vont bien? » furent ses premiers mots.

« Les jumeaux vont bien, Rose Tyler. »

Elle cilla et son regard se fit moins flou. Elle reconnut les vêtements.

« Il a ouvert la montre. » soupira-t-elle de soulagement.

Elle referma les yeux, songeant que l'homme si ordinaire, tout comme le Seigneur du temps, avait fait tous les sacrifices possibles pour la protéger. Et il avait froidement accepté de mourir pour elle. Qui était-elle en fin de compte pour mériter de telles actions? Les événements la dépassaient, l'estime qu'on lui portait lui semblait démesurée.

« Il n'est pas complètement parti. Il vit en moi. C'est… il est comme une ancienne vie, une autre personnalité du Docteur. »

« Mais il ne pourra pas revenir, pas plus que ton ancienne version en manteau de cuir ne peut revenir. »

« Non, il ne peut pas revenir. » admit le Docteur dans un murmure. « Tu voudrais qu'il revienne? »

« Je n'ai pas eu le temps lui dire au revoir. » dit-elle lentement.

« Il te manque? Il va te manquer? »

« Il est… était proche de moi… pas comme toi. Mais je l'ai aimé. »

« Je suis désolé. »

« Moi aussi. » fit-elle en détournant le regard et en se mordant les lèvres.

« Et nous pouvons repartir. » fit le Docteur avec un sourire éclatant.

« Je ne suis pas sûre. » répondit-elle doucement, ce qui le fit froncer les sourcils et interrompit son élan enthousiaste. « Il y a une chose de changée. Deux en fait. »

« Oui, j'ai remarqué et je voulais t'en parler. »

« Je crois qu'il faut faire plus qu'en parler. Ils changent tout. On ne peut pas faire comme si la vie que tu as choisie de mener est sans danger. Nous nous sommes tirées de situations impossibles par miracle un peu trop souvent. Tu le sais. Et je ne risquerai pas Peter et Sydney dans ces histoires abracadabrantes. »

« Je pense qu'ils y sont mêlés de toute façon. »

« Ce sont mes enfants, Docteur. Et ceux de John Smith. »

« Ce sont nos enfants, Rose Tyler. Et d'une manière que je ne m'explique pas complètement. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de jouer avec l'arche caméléon, tu le sais, alors il me faudra un petit moment pour m'y habituer. John Smith avait l'avantage d'avoir quelques mois pour se faire à cette idée. Je te jure que ce sont nos enfants. »

« Docteur, je sais que tu les aimeras comme s'ils étaient les tiens, mais ce sont des bébés entièrement humains. Ils sont fragiles et mortels et… »

« Deux bébés humains qui possèdent deux cœurs… Tu devines ce que cela implique. »

Rose devint muette et blêmit. Le Docteur s'assit au bord de lit et prit ses mains qui tremblaient et devenaient glacées. Elle avait le sentiment que Peter et Sydney venaient brusquement de devenir des étrangers, le lien qui les unissait s'était brisé dans un petit claquement sec. Quand elle avait découvert qu'elle était enceinte et pensé qu'il s'agissait d'un bébé qui pourrait vieillir avec le Docteur et voyager avec lui pour toujours, elle avait été si pleine d'espoir, si confiante que tout se passerait bien. Et puis, il s'était avéré qu'il y avait deux bébés pleinement humains et elle avait songé qu'il s'agissait de plus grande erreur de sa vie… avant de les aimer éperdument et à tout jamais. Et maintenant, ils lui étaient enlevés. Ils partiraient avec le Docteur et elle n'aurait plus son mot à dire et ils…

« Si tu penses que je vais prendre soin d'eux tout seul, tu te trompes. Ils ont besoin de toi. J'AI besoin de toi. »

« N'essaie pas de me remonter le moral en inventant n'importe quoi. »

« J'essaie de te dire 'merci', chère Rose. Tu m'as offert le cadeau le plus inattendu, le plus merveilleux, le plus sincère et le plus bouleversant que j'ai jamais reçu en plus de 900 ans. Rose, je ne vais pas m'enfuir avec les jumeaux. Je ne vais pas les élever comme moi je l'ai été, avec des méthodes gallifreyennes et des principes rigides. Je ne vais pas les mettre en danger, surtout pas. »

« Tu ne renonceras jamais à tes voyages. »

« Je ne renoncerai jamais à mes voyages, mais tu sais pourquoi je voyage. »

« Pour sauver le monde. »

« Ce n'est qu'un effet secondaire dont peu de gens se plaignent. La principale raison… c'est que je n'ai pas le choix de voyager. Je suis le dernier Seigneur du temps, je n'ai ni maison, ni foyer, ni pied à terre. Je n'ai pas de famille ou de tradition à respecter. J'ai tout le temps et l'espace pour m'éblouir et combler mes fringales et mes envies. Mais je n'ai pas de quotidien. Et soudain… j'en ai un. Tu penses que les voyages vont me manquer? Tu ne sais pas à quel point j'envie les gens qui peuvent se contenter de vivre sans avoir besoin de se précipiter vers tous les mystères et les problèmes possibles. »

« Tu adores sauver le monde. »

« Chère Rose, quand tu as pris les jumeaux dans tes bras pour la première fois, est-ce que tu n'as pas décidé que tout passait au second plan et qu'eux seuls comptaient désormais? Que le Tardis et les voyages et moi pouvions disparaître si cela devait sauver tes enfants? »

« Pas toi. » dit-elle instinctivement en serrant plus fort les doigts du Docteur.

Un sourire en coin flotta au coin des lèvres du Seigneur du temps : « Je savais que j'avais raison de te faire confiance. »

« Peux-tu… peux-tu aller les chercher? Nous discutons d'eux et… je me sentirais mieux de les avoir contre moi. »

Le Docteur fit des aller-retours pour installer des coussins contre Rose et déposa dessus deux bébés qui agitaient leurs pieds et leurs mains pour signifier leur joie à la vue de leurs parents. Il prit place dans le lit et ils caressèrent et embrassèrent longuement les deux bébés. Il tendit un doigt à Peter qui le serra, ce qui émut le Docteur qui renvoya un sourire ravi à Rose.

En fin de compte, ils ne discutèrent pas beaucoup et se contentèrent de baigner dans leur présence commune. Le Docteur découvrait avec émerveillement les êtres qui feraient partie de sa vie. Chair de sa chair. La promesse de la fin de sa vie d'errance et de solitude. Le gage aussi que tout avait changé. Est-ce qu'on pouvait se régénérer tout en conservant le même visage, la même personnalité et pourtant être… différent?

Rose s'endormit, le nez sur l'épaule du Docteur, Peter blotti dans le creux de son bras, la main sur la poitrine de Sydney. Le Docteur décida de remettre dans le berceau les nourrissons au bout d'un moment, mais se retrouva hypnotisé par le souffle régulier, la peau veloutée et l'odeur de bébé. Lui qui avait franchit les frontières de l'espace et du temps sans se soucier des soubresauts du Tardis réfléchissait à un berceau monté sur des suspenseurs et muni d'un filet magnétique pour les bébés. Et il songeait à Rose.

Sa Rose. Si courageuse, si merveilleuse, si… tout. Elle donnait sincèrement, blaguait et prenait des initiatives, le protégeait de son mieux et elle venait de lui donner un avenir. Tendrement, il pencha la tête et effleura ses lèvres. Ses paupières papillonnèrent et elle allongea le cou pour répondre à son baiser, encore à moitié endormie.

« Tout a changé. Vraiment tout. » finit-il par dire. « Je suis heureux. Et je suis heureux que tu sois la cause de… tout. »

Elle sourit légèrement sans ouvrir les yeux et lui suggéra à mi-voix de coucher les jumeaux, qu'il était temps de dormir. Elle soupira de satisfaction avant de l'enlacer quand il revint et elle l'enlaça en murmurant : « Tu m'as manqué, Docteur. »

« Toi aussi. »

Les explications concernant la façon dont deux bébés parfaitement humains pouvaient devenir à moitié gallifreyens n'intéressaient pas particulièrement Rose actuellement. Il finirait par partager sa théorie avec elle, à savoir que ses gènes gallifreyens avaient été mis en sommeil profond, mais pas réellement transformés. Il y avait, après tout, des différences génétiques très minimes entre humains et gallifreyens. John Smith était biologiquement compatible et il avait été en mesure de se reproduire. Les jumeaux portaient le potentiel génétique de la même façon que leur père : caché dans chacune de leur cellule. Quand il avait ouvert la montre caméléon et qu'il était redevenu le Docteur, le potentiel s'était réveillé autant chez eux que chez lui. Dans son cas, la différence de personnalité était majeure et il avait retrouvé les sens développés d'un Seigneur du temps. Pour Peter et Sydney, il n'y avait pas de changement parce qu'aucune personnalité d'emprunt ne leur avait été greffé et qu'ils étaient bien trop petits pour avoir développés les sens propres à leur race.

Il caressa la joue de Rose qui n'y réagit pas, profondément endormie cette fois. C'était grâce à elle qu'il avait le plus grand trésor du monde. Une famille. Un avenir. Une raison – et même deux – raison de ne plus fuir et d'avoir à tout jamais quelqu'un vers qui retourner.

À son tour, il ferma les yeux et s'abandonna paisiblement dans les bras de Rose.

**===== FIN =====**


End file.
